Only Love Matters
by Annie-Tsu
Summary: Heero finds the love of his life, unfortunately, unattainable. So Heero pays an interesting visit to a mage and all of a sudden his love isn't exactly what he thought. Shounen ai, 1x2, 3x4x3 mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Annie: Bwhahahaha! Now that we finished this chapter for this story... 

Tsu: Then i will leave you alone for OLC to be completed by this decade

Annie: I blame you....

**Warning**: Shounen ai, tad bit OOC, mpreg, crossdressing (future) and currently (but not for long) female Duo. FOR NOW!!!

**Disclaimer**: Of course we own them! *Tsu winks at annie* don't we annie? *runs from rabid fangirls*

Annie: pouts she never caps my name.....

***********

**Chapter 1**

A long pair of slender legs slid and twisted through the foliage, completely silent. Focused, amethyst eyes watched the tall pale figure, as it also sneaked through the brush. Sensing it was too close to its quarry, the legs stopped and allowed the distance between the two to increase.

The tall pale figure being followed, was the crown prince of the enigmatic and unknown Elven tribe, Silvermyst, that dwelt in the Forest. The amethyst eyes, the self-proclaimed protector of the Prince, followed the Prince's every movement, while also scanning the area for any potential danger. The Prince, Quatre, on the other hand, was more worried about making his rendezvous on time, then his safety. That of course, is what the protector was for. As soon as Quatre had been born, the amethyst eyed hero had sworn to protect the pale, blond, beautiful boy.

It was foolish of Prince Quatre to go out on his own, there had been rumors of a possessed wolf stalking and killing many visitors of the forest. The Prince's protector detected no sign of it yet, or of anything antagonistic at all, but that was no reason to let down your guard. Melting into the foliage, the Prince's protector followed, at a safe distance, on a mission to discover what the Prince had been doing for the last few weeks. Quatre had been sneaking off quite frequently of late. He was at the impetuous age of 17, and he was going, going, gone, all the time. True, the Prince didn't yet have to worry overly much about the burdens of ruling a tribe, his father was alive and well, as was the rest of his family, with the exception of his mother, who had died 10 years ago. All he cared about was the here and now, the future didn't exist for him yet. (A/n: Annie was watching Shogun...) Whoever he was meeting must be very important, as Quatre was normally a very open person, so for him to keep a secret, meant something was definitely up. His follower moved slowly, a long braid swaying silently at the hips. No one knew Quatre better than his guardian, so if something was up, it would be exposed and judged as dangerous or safe. 

The crown Prince reached his destination, and his protector stopped just at the edge as well, looking on anxiously for any threat. Quatre seemed nervous, wringing his hands apprehensively, looking in all directions. His protector knew that his Prince only did this under extreme agitation. As the bushes on the opposite side of the Prince rustled, the braided protector's body tensed, delicately pointed ears twitching with anticipation. Long slim fingers tightened on the short elven dagger at the protector's side, ready to draw it and kill if need be. The protector was about to leap forth when the bushes parted, revealing a tall auburn haired. . . . human?

The protectors blade stilled in apprehension. What was the crown prince doing meeting a human? It was unheard of, elves didn't associate with them, at least not for anything other than politics. Graceful eyebrows came together in a frown of worry, something was happening here and it didn't bode well for both the crown prince and his protector. 

Hands clasped over a hastily stifled gasp as Quatre turned and embraced the tall human with a passionate fervor. A small rustle in the bushes behind them stole his attention, a thousand thoughts of what could be lurking in them ran through the protector's mind; a panther, wolf, a troll, or even more irritating, a dwarf!?

A low growl emitted deep within the protector's throat and to his shock, there came a similar answering one from ahead of him. A low moan tore the amethyst eyed protector's attention from the rustling bushes only to see the crown prince locked in passionate embrace with the human. He pulled his dagger up, the two. . . . lovers unaware, the human looked as if he was eating Quatre! Righteous anger coursed through the Prince's guardian, lifting his blade in a quick deft motion, he aimed for the human's throat. The rustling across from the prince's private guard got louder, and violet eyes snapped toward that direction. Whatever it was lurking in the underbrush, it sounded large, easily human size, if not larger. The only thing the experienced hunter could think of, that would be anywhere near here, was a wolf, the possessed wolf. Another moan distracted the guard once more. The prince sounded as if he was in actual pain; and the human looked like he was gnawing on Quatre like a fine meal. 

Needing to get one worry off his mind, the Princes personal protector leaped out from the bushes, his knife aimed once more. "Cease your feasting, human!"

At the same time, a low, dangerous voice called out, an arrow knocked and aimed cried, "Release the prince from this spell you've laid on him, elf!" Amethyst eyes glared at deep blue. Both princes separated from one another, staring in shock at their guards. Sparing a glance back at Quatre, he saw him unharmed. 

"Quat-" The question ended in a gasp as the blue eyed man swung his fist, connecting solidly with the pale jaw of Quatre's protector. Staggering back, the protector dropped to the ground, shaking its head to clear away the stars. Quatre's lover was being dragged back into the bushes by the dark eyed man.

~*~*~

Never in his life had Heero been so infuriated. The nerve of those-those elves; and his Prince for falling for their tricks! It was a good thing he had chosen to follow Prince Trowa today, or who knows what could have happened. And then that boy that had jumped from the foliage to attack him, no doubt some sort of rash elf hunter. 

Heero thought back on the ridiculously long hair and huge violet eyes. The hunter looked like a woman and Heero hated nothing more than men who looked like women. He looked toward his Prince, his cousin, who was silently fuming at the intrusion of the little tryst with his lover. He knew his cousin would probably not speak to him for the rest of eternity for this, but he needed to say something.

"You have responsibilities as Prince, Trowa," Heero said quietly, stalking close at the heels of the irate royal.

Something came out of the tall Prince that could be 'Go to hell' or 'I understand', the Prince was a very effective mutterer.

"Trowa," Heero warned. "You have been bewitched by that misbegotten creature!"

Trowa turned and fixed his cousin with murderous green eyes.

~*~*~

"Quatre, you have been bewitched by that misbegotten creature." Violet eyes flashed with disapproval.

The aforementioned blond elf Prince crossed his hands defiantly, glaring at his protector. "I love him."

The guard shrugged. "A love spell then."

Quatre glared at his protector, "Why are you being such an interfering-interfering- GIRL!?" He continued heatedly, "Just because you are my sister doesn't mean you can intrude on my life!"

A disgusted gasp emitted from her lips. "Excuse me, your Highness, but I promised Mother I would take care of you. If that constitutes as intruding, so be it."

Any semblance of control gone, Quatre reached down into the moist sand, "Maybe its time you started acting like our mother, Duo! Stop binding your chest! Start wearing dresses and being a normal girl... And for goodness sake's," Quatre raised his pale, lithe arm, "Stay out of my life!" 

A heavy mouthful of sand caught Duo directly in the face. Slowly it dripped down her neck and into her shirt. If Quatre hadn't been stalking away, she would have retorted, but as it was, it just would've sounded like a desperate attempt to get in the last word. Duo had heard that mud was good for the complexion, but with the feel of the slick, wet soil slipping into her shirt, her complexion was the last thing in mind, murdering the Crown Prince being the first and taking a bath a strong second. 

"Damn," Duo looked into the sky. "Sorry Mother, I tried. . . . but for now, I really need a bath." Muttering to herself, she took off for the springs that she knew were frequented by her bird friends.

~*~*~

Sincerely pissed off, the normally unshakable dark haired man stomped through the forest. But the prince's behaviour had been plenty of reason to get ticked off. . . . not to mention the prince's temper tantrum and the fact that there was now a bucketful of mud splattering Heero's clothes. Heero Yuy stared at his mud splattered coat and a curse burst from his lips yet again.

What was Trowa thinking, falling for a accursed creature like an elf? And throwing mud, Heero shook his head. The normally stoic Prince had been reduced to the infantile actions of throwing mud at him to get him to leave the Prince alone, hence, his current state. 

Heero moved off the small beaten path and into the underbrush, heading for some springs he recalled being in this area.

Duo dipped a slender leg into the rather cool water of the springs. "Stupid princes, just who do they think they are?" Duo pulled viciously on her hair, letting it cascade down her back, and dipped it in the water, "Just because they think-" 

"- they are in love, it's the greatest thing in the whole world," Heero pushed away branches blocking his way, a sneer twisting his features. "Throwing tantrums... If it was not for me-"

"-He could be lying dead, tricked by that. . . . human!" Duo disappeared under the water angrily.

"-elf!" Heero yanked harshly at his vest and tore it off. "At least I know exactly what I want! No spell will fool me. The perfect one for me has to be beautiful, sweet and she has to be. . . ." Suddenly, Heero's eyes were trained on the most lovely creature bathing in the crystal clear springs, scrubbing her fingers through a cascade of chestnut locks. With a graceful and erotic motion, she came up from the water, her skin shimmering in the sunlight filtering through the trees. She was perfect, her every graceful curve, every gentle movement. Slowly his thoughts came to completion, "You." he breathed out in awe.

Duo tried to get most of the mud from her long hair, wondering yet again why she'd bothered to leave it so long. "At least I know exactly what I want, the perfect one for me has to be brave, handsome and he has to be..." She looked up and saw him. . . . the man who put his fist to her jaw just moments ago, "YOU!" She yelled furiously.

~*~*~

Far away, leaning over a scrying pool, a figure observed the first meeting of the duke of Windhurst, and the princess of Silvermyst. Hatred burned in her eyes as she noted the lithe figure of the princess and the adoration written in the duke's eyes. Years of searching had been for naught. Once again her perfect mate was to be taken by someone else. This couldn't happen, was not allowed to happen. A sneer twisted her lips, arranging once pretty features into something undeniably ugly. "I will have you, Heero Yuy, if it is the last thing I do."

tbc....

**************

Yatta! One chappie down. Okay, all our beautiful shounen ai fans, fear not, half the point of the plot is Duo no longer being female, so it will all work out in the end! Glomps all shounen ai fans

Annie: Tsu and i both thrive on reviews... meaning we can't get any inspiration to write anything, unless we know someone wants us to. SO if you don't, say so. Erm, or don't say so... whatever suits you best....

BUT! If you like it, please review and let us know? Arigatou!!!

~Annie and Tsu


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: ** Crossdressing, Shonen ai, female Duo (just a bit longer) erm.... eventual MPREG

**Disclaimer:** We don't own, unfortunately... v.v

***************

**Chapter 2**

By the all the spirits in the forest, it was that HUMAN, that human who hit her earlier, that human who was with that other human, the one that had put that love spell on her little brother. "What are you doing here?" She growled at him. He didn't respond right away, instead he was staring at her intensely. With a fierce realization, Duo remembered she was bathing. . . . naked. With a squeal of horror, Duo crossed her arms over her naked chest. "Stupid pervert!" She spat, flinging water over the man. "Human!" She used the term derogatorily. 

Heero realized a little too late that he had been staring at a maiden, naked. And not just any maiden, an _elven_ maiden. With a properly apologetic turn, he shifted his head, muttering something akin to an apology, then apparently realizing he had not a single reason to stay, took off through the bush, shaking his head. He tore through the forest, turning a heretofore unseen shade of red, trying to clear his head of the memory of the creamy smooth skin, the supple build of her body, the perfect shape of her- still tripping over his once graceful feet, Heero clasped his hands over his head, willing his mind not to recall the proud rise of her.... NO!!! Gasping, ever so slightly, he brought to mind the image of her hair, her glorious hair. Thats right think about her hair, not her- HAIR!

Duo scrambled to the bank, hugging her muddy wet clothes to her body, feeling horribly dirty. . . . and terribly vulnerable. The nerve of those human men, she thought. Unable to relax anymore, she swiftly rinsed off her clothes and got redressed, deciding that a full bath would have to wait until she got back to her clans hot springs. A small rustle of wings caught her attention as she focused on her feathered friend resting on her shoulder. Duo whispered to the bird, "Have you ever had this problem? Arrogant human men peeping? Of course not." She laughed at herself, "How could they? Birds don't wear clothes, only feathers."

The bird whistled in her ear, ~Don't worry, males make ways to be rude.~

Duo scowled a little, "Humans find it comes naturally for them though, especially that one."

The small brown bird twittered, "Males always ruffle their features and bring you fruits and things but when it comes to eggs, it is good bye" Duo laughed. Then, securing his small friend on her shoulder, she headed back to her village.

~*~*~

Heero growled, annoyed. Once again he was following Trowa, most likely doing the same thing he did yesterday. If it wasn't for the prospect of finding out more about the gorgeous and tempting elf wench, he would stop Trowa here and now. But Heero had seen a similarity between the Trowa's elf-lover's protector and Heero's own love. They had the same hair, the same build, and the same eyes. They had to be related somehow, siblings perhaps. So Heero followed the Prince in silence, fuming at his insensibility, but glad for the chance to find out more of his lovely elven woman. He'd have to apologize as soon as he could, it had been improper of him to look on like that. As a man, he couldn't allow such a thing to go unmentioned. But deep down inside, Heero couldn't help but be satisfied that he saw the lovely elf's. . . hair, but for now he would settle for seeing her face, her eyes, to see those lovely eyes look at him in demure admiration and respect. 

Heero straightened up and continued following his best friend. Just how far was he planning on going? They were getting dangerously close to the elven tribe. That could be treading on violent waters if this little lover's tryst was discovered. The blond was once again putting his wiles onto his Prince, grinding his body wantonly against that of his cousin's. Using his black magic to gain Trowa's trust like that, he had thought his cousin was stronger than that, but apparently he was wrong. Idly, he wondered if his lovely elven maiden would use black magic on him? Of course, no magic would be needed to get him to fall in love with her. He already was, and the only words they'd exchanged were, "human" and "pervert." He would find her again, if it took him a lifetime.

Trowa seemed to be slowing down now, his eyes were searching more warily amongst the trees. Heero's did the same, though he was looking for someone different. The Prince's eyes lighted on something, or someone. With a silent tread, he came up behind his blond lover and whispered into his ear. Heero on the other hand was looking amongst the trees and the bushes for the blond's guardian. There. Slowly, Heero made his way over to him, but apparently he caught sight of Heero first. Leaping up, he growled dangerously at him. Heero held out his hands to show that he wasn't coming to attack him or his charge. "I just need to ask you some questions." Now that he had a better look at him, Heero thought he looked almost identical to the girl he saw bathing yesterday. Perhaps they were twins even. It would explain the resemblance. 

The braided one growled again and flexed his fingers. "PERVERT!" He cried and smacked him across the face, immediately bringing a bright red hand print to his face. Now it was Heero's turn to growl. With a stormy expression he leaped forward onto the braided elf, throwing him to the ground, raising his arm up to return the favor, but the elf rolled away, slipping out from under him and jabbed his elbow into his back. This whole time, the two lovers had just stared, but now the blond elf stood in defense of his protector. 

"Duo!" And he jumped in, digging his fingers into Heero's neck, making Heero's vision go fuzzy. Heero turned to the blond, intending to bash his head against the braided one's but the braided protector had slipped away. Trowa watched, finally he waded in, yanking Heero up and out of the little roll on the forest floor. Quatre didn't realize this though and grabbed the nearest pair of legs, yanking him down. Realizing that he had pulled his lover down with him, Quatre grinned and kissed him. Heero glared in disgust, turning his eyes towards the retreating braid. Now that his temper had been released and he was no longer fuming, he realized that the braid had probably only been acting in retaliation for his sister, a righteous reason indeed.

Duo stared down at her muddied clothes. . . again. . . . Every time they met, she ended up drenched in mud. A soft chittering got her attention as a small brown squirrel ran up her arm and settled on her shoulder, don't you start," Duo admonished her best animal friend, Chip.The squirrel chattered again and seemed to be laughing at her, much to Duo's annoyance. Duo reached a fist up, in mock anger and pretended to threaten the little animal, who proceeded to scamper up a tree and watched his master with wary amusement. 

~You really should wash that off, princess~ the squirrel chattered with glee. The princess growled and wiped a bit of mud from her shirt and threw it in the squirrel's direction, but he easily dodged it, just like always. The critter retaliated by throwing an acorn shell right at the princess and hit her squarely in the forehead, just like always. 

Duo laughed good naturedly, but raised a mock threatening fist at the squirrel. "If you weren't shorter than me, I'd deck ya one!" As she raised her fist, another dollop of mud splattered to the floor, causing her to sigh once more. Men, they were so rowdy and so dirty, why couldn't they just stay clean for once. Dejectedly, she trudged toward a small secluded spring, that she was fairly certain she was the only who knew about it. Taking a swift glance around for anyone getting an extra eyeful, she took off her top and dipped it in the water, then set it on a rock so it could dry. Removing her bindings and her pants, she dipped into the water, shivering against the chill and eased herself in. She liked this place, there was a small waterfall where she could rinse her hair, and clear white sand to rub through it to wash off the grime. She stood under the rushing water, letting the mud wash from her long locks as rivulets of it cleaned those stuck on her smooth creamy skin 

Heero followed the departing figure of the elf prince's guard but soon was lost as the forest converged to hide the elf from his view. Looking around, he cursed the elves for their excellent stealth. Beginning to lose hope, he slowed down, searching for any sign of a disruption amongst the foliage. Heero heard water rushing, and perhaps splashing. Needing to know if it was his love, he ventured closer, when suddenly a dozen birds took off for the air, chirping and cawing wildly. 

Duo's eyes opened sharply. "Who. . . Grr. . ." She jumped from the water, her relaxing bath interrupted once more. 

They came in all directions, in all breeds, pecking clawing, flapping their wings at him, forcing Heero step my step from the waterfall. He raised his arms in defense, then finally he covered his head with his arms and pretended to take off, but not yet. . . . He couldn't leave, not if there was a chance that his beloved was waiting for him. He turned, hoping to circle around. 

Hastily pulling some clothes, Duo took off in the sound of the disturbance, knowing instinctively her own human pervert had returned. Taking off at top speed, Duo had only managed to pull on her breeches, leaving her chest half unbound. Running in that direction, she smacked into a hard wall of muscle and landed on her behind. "Owww...." she complained, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Duo squinted upward, her eyes widened.

Duo couldn't help be exasperated at the fact that her wet hair was now sitting in the dirt and rotting leaves covering the forest floor. Today just wasn't her day. She peered up and stared into deep blue eyes. "Oh shit," she scrambled to her feet, backing off from Heero, and feeling awfully vulnerable in her unbound state. 

"What do you want, you disgusting man, come for another look? 'Cause you aren't getting one." She glared straight into his eyes.

"I wish to apologize for my rudeness yesterday," Heero's eyes glowed as he drank in the lovely vision his elf maiden made. 

"Rude?" Duo's voice went up a notch, remembering how he had stared at her yesterday, as if she was a meal to be eaten. "It was more than rude, it was completely perverted and brainless!" She swung her fist at Heero again but the warrior was ready this time and caught it easily. 

"Tis unbecoming of a maiden to raise her hand in violence," Heero admonished softly, relishing in the soft feel of her skin beneath his palms. Up close, she was even more enchanting. She was a spirited little thing, but practically overflowing with life. she was excitement and joy and amazement and everything he had not even known he had wanted rolled into one delicate package. Alright, so maybe not so delicate, Heero thought as a fist connected with his stomach.

~*~*~

Duo plaited her hair that evening as she prepared for bed. Today had been long, and in the morning she intended to give Quatre a piece of her mind. Just like she had to that human. Well maybe not _just_ like, he was her brother after all. But Quatre certainly deserved a stern talking to. If he couldn't be persuaded to cease and desist all activities with the human Prince, Duo would just have to stop him with brute force.

She'd sure given that arrogant human an earful too. After socking him in the gut, she laid it into him. If he'd had any interest in her, it had to be gone now. Not only had she said what she felt about him, Duo had also given him her opinion of the entire human race. He was probably quite turned off and the sight of her breasts was the farthest thing from his mind. Pervert.

Folding back the covers, she lay down in bed, drifting restlessly between sleep and consciousness. It was all that humans fault.

~*~*~

Heero walked silently, towards a secret quarry. Though he had received a serious ego popping from his maiden already today, he wasn't going to give up. They were meant to be together. Heero had never been the romantic type and maybe it was the pressure from his family to get married that also added to it; but he was enamored with her, and he would do all in his power to get her. 

He'd been told of a witch who lived in the woods, someone who, for the right price would help with love problems. Heero's intent was not to bespell his lovely maiden, but instead to find a way to persuade her to like him. If this witch could just tell him what needed to be done, or maybe make him look more favorable in her eyes, perhaps he would have a chance.

The dark-haired man came upon a rundown shack, with weeds and vines creeping along the walls and between boards, it didn't look inhabitable, but there was a dim light coming from the inside. Heero walked up to the door, it may or may not be the witch's abode, but there was only one way to find out. Heero knocked on the door. Through it, he heard a voice call. "Come in."

Heero opened the door and stepped in. As soon as he did he was flooded with a pleasing aroma, the room was pleasantly warm, and the light filled the room making it seem quite homely. The inside was completely opposite the outside. The "hut" seemed more like a mansion. It was impossible for the amount of room to fit in the hut that he had perceived outside. Perhaps that was just the witch's power.

"Hello?" He called out and walked in, looking for the stereotypical little old lady with a wart on her nose. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and saw a willowy figure with long blond hair and a pleasant, young face staring back at him. 

"Can I help you?" She said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh, but I already know what you want, Duke Heero Yuy."

Heero's eyes narrowed, "You- You do?"  
  
The witch laughed, "Of course! What kind of witch would I be if I couldn't read people's desires, especially when they are displayed for all to see, like yours are."

Heero grinned a bit nervously, "So can you do it? Help me make her fall in love with me?"

"Does the sun rise in the morning? Of course I can, but there is a price, just a little one."  
  
Heero looked at her suspiciously, "What do you mean price?"

"Nothing in this world is free, my dear duke." Her periwinkle eyes turned and looked at him directly. "Fear not, all I want is a lock of hair. Just one little lock."

"Thats all?" Heero asked in surprise. "No money, no land, nothing?"

"I'm a caring, giving sort of person." She took out a small dagger and approached Heero. "Do we have a deal?" At Heero's nod, she took the dagger and cleanly cut of a small lock of his dark brown hair, tightly gathering the strands in the palm of her hand. "When you wake in the morning, the deed will be done. Come see me in one week." She turned her back to Heero to signal the end of the discussion.

Heero bowed to her and left, his heart soaring, yet he still felt uncertain. Nothing was ever that simple. . . . was it?

~*~*~

The witch wrapped the strands of hair in a cloth before locking it away in the cupboard. Pulling out a black onyx stone, set in a gold, she put it on the table and muttered a long incantation. Her eyes stayed locked on the stone. It glowed, just a little, a small pulse of power and she stumbled over her words, kind of stuttering through a small phrase. She needed to keep focused! She brought her attention back and concentrated on the words and her intent. If there was no feeling or desire behind the spell, it wouldn't have any power.

When she was finished, she put the onyx stone on a chain and placed it on her neck. "It is done." She stood, turning out the lights and went to her scrying pool and conjured an image of the sleeping elf. "In the morning my dear, the term tomboy will take on a new meaning." Her lips sneered, "Lets just see how much Heero loves you after this." She laughed loudly, before heading to bed herself. Today had been very productive indeed.

Outside her window, a flock of birds took off, chattering amongst themselves.

~*~*~

Duo awoke that morning, the early morning light shining on her face. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed, ready to go for the day. Throwing back the covers, she stood, intending to begin dressing. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. She jumped. Definite lack of balance in her upper half. She looked down. 

A long loud scream filled the Elven clan, waking any sleeping member.

Tsuzuku

***********

Alrighty! Look at that a new chapter! Yatta! Thank you so much to everyone for reading this story, it is most appreciated! If you want us to start a mailing list when we update, say so. We don't mind. Its good for us. ^_^   
  


Annie: There is something you must know though, as the poor pathetic writers we are... we can't survive w/o reviews. Ever heard the term starving artist? If they had a review system back then, the term never would have come into existance. . . .

What I am trying to say is... review o shitte kudasai. . .. we would greatly appreciate it! Thanks!

But Annie has to go because the lightning has just exploded outside her window. 

Please review and we will keep updating Glomps all reviewers WE LUV YOU!!!

~Annie & Tsu


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Quatre, Prince of the Silver Myst Elves, was half drowsing in bed, dreaming of his wonderfully handsome human lover. Even in slumber, a sleepy smile that would have resembled an idiotic grin if he was fully lucid curved the soft lips of the prince. Apparently his dreams took a turn for the not so good as creases started to form along his smooth creamy forehead. The prince frowned as another person entered his once perfect dreams, namely his sister, the Princess Duoviele.

Duoviele, or Duo as she was called affectionately by her family was, Quatre had to grudgingly admit, a very good sister, though a tad over protective. And it was this over protectiveness that drove the prince up the wall. Of course, Quatre understood his sister was older than him but only by a mere fifty years, that wasn't even a blink in the life of a long lived elf. Who was she to think that she could rule his life and make all the decisions for him?

Quatre's pleasant dream was turning into a veritable nightmare as his sister stalked into his wonderful dream in the middle of a rather erotic scene involving cream and some form of drippy, juicy, sticking fruit screaming about Trowa putting him in a spell. Then Duo proceeded to brain his lover with the uneaten fruit, screaming all the way.

With that horrible sound, Quatre jolted to full awareness, feeling slightly disoriented. Unfortunately, the screaming still went on and on. The prince leaped to his feet, recognizing where that sound was coming from.

Duo's room.

Quatre grabbed his sword and dashed out the door, toward the sound. The sibling's room was situated far away from the main body of the palace; their father had deemed them too noisy for the rest of the household. Whenever the royal siblings were together, glass breaking and loud sounds were inevitable, hence the King's decision to put them in quarters as far removed from the clan as possible. Since the two were well accomplished warriors, there was little that could endanger them, well, except each other.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled, tearing down the hallway, sword bared and burst through his sister's bedroom door.

The sight he met caused his already large aquamarine to widen to epic proportions. A nearly naked male elf was standing in middle of the room, screaming his head off; Duo was no where to be seen.

"Where is my sister and what have you done to her?" Quatre yelled, pointing his sword at the elf threateningly.

~*~*~

Duo stared down her body, and screamed long and loud.

This wasn't her body! Panicked, she ran to the mirror, ripping off all her clothes and stared and stared and stared some more.

_This is a nightmare, this isn't happening, this isn't my body!_ The same litany ran through Duo's head over and over. She stared at the male body in the mirror and resisted the urge to scream again. Gone was every part of her that was female and replaced with everything predominantly male. 

_This is a nightmare, this isn't happening, this isn't my body!_ Her breathing hitched, as a vice closed around her lungs as she started to pant wildly.

The door exploded inwards, emitting her brother, still tousled from sleep, his sword drawn, pointing it at her. "Where is my sister and what have you done to her?"

Turmoil ran through Duo's head. Her own brother didn't recognize her? Spirits, she had to say something to him before her brother ran her through.

"Quatre, it is me, Duo," she yelled, only, that wasn't what that came out. 

"Well, little lover boy, ready to get some spanking?" She saw her mouth move from the mirror and heard the words spilling out.

His brother's eyes widened at the suggestion and lunged at Duo, his arm extended.

"Hey," Duo squawked, scrambling for her sword by her bedside. She barely managed to blocked her brother's attack.

"Where is my sister?" Quatre pressed, rage burning in his eyes. "If you have hurt her in anyway. . . ." He left the threat hanging. He took another swipe of the sword at Duo.

Duo backed away, in her haste, stumbling over some hastily discarded clothes. "Stop it, Quatre! I'm…" Another block. "Going to make your sweet, young, little body all mine!" One of her hands clamped over her mouth as she groaned inwardly. What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she say what she meant to say?

"I am going to kill you!" Quatre thrust the sharp sword at Duo, unrealising he was about to commit murder. "Tell me where Duo is!"

Almost ready to scream in frustration, Duo tried once more. "Damn it, Quatre, Duo is… the sweetest little piece of ass ever to grace this earth." Shit! She gave up trying to explain and just plain dove for cover as a flurry of sword thrusts came in her direction.

"Nobody touches my sister and gets away with it," Quatre fumed, diving in the direction of the fleeing brunet. "You coward, get your ass back here like a man!"

"I'm not a man," Duo screamed, not wanting to engage her brother in battle. While she was touched at Quatre's protectiveness, this was getting to be a pain.

That stopped Quatre for a while as the blond stared at Duo in confusion. Not a man? Well, this was all some elaborate trick to throw him off balance. He had seen the elf nearly naked. That was no maiden. "Get back here coward and give me back my sister!"

A well aimed cut of the sword tore the remnants of the pants off Duo, leaving her completely unclothed as she squawked in indignation, leaping for a blanket. She hastily wrapped herself in it and turned angry eyes at her now stunned brother. Striding toward Quatre, she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?" Duo pushed her brother aside, rushing to the closet to get more clothes to cover herself.

The blond stood pole-axed, having seen something that could not belong to any other but her sister. Standing out in stark contrast of the elf's pale hip was a tattoo of the royal house of the Silver Myst elves, and next to it, a scar that Duo got saving Quatre from a falling tree branch when they were younger.

There could be no mistake, this elf maiden was Princess Duoviele, Prince Quatre's sister, but this elf was also blatantly _male_.

Duo, in a midst of pulling on some clothes heard a dull thud from the middle of the room. She turned to find her brother, Crown Prince Quatre with normally nerves of steel, fainted dead away.

~*~*~

Quatre woke to the not so gentle slapping across one cheek and from that motion, he recognized it as his sister's less than subtle method of waking her 'baby' brother up. With a frustrated growl, the young prince slapped at his sister's hand.

"Lemme alone!" He mumbled turning away from the blurry form of his sister's long haired, purple eyed visage.

"Wake up," a voice deeper than Duo's called out to him.

"Uhm…" Quatre mumbled, trying to draw the covers up over his head. "Had a weird dream. You were a man."

Silence for a spell, before a rather forlorn voice said, "Yes, I am."

Blue/green eyes snapped open, taking in the long chestnut hair and deep amethyst eyes. "DUO?" Quatre yelped.

Those eyes shimmered with unshed tears and laden with fear as Duo nodded. Her features were now turned slightly more masculine, but still maintained the beauty that made her the most sought after elf-maiden in Silver Myst. "What happened to me, Quatre? I'm male." She hugged her knees forlornly, staring at her brother's wide eyed gaze, wishing desperately this was a bad nightmare.

"But. . . but. . . ." Quatre stammered. "How did this happen?"

That seemed to be the straw that laid the camel's back flat. The tears that Duo was so bravely suppressing overflowed. "I. . . . d-don't k-know. I w-woke up li. . . .like this…"

Quatre gathered his brother. . . . no sister in his arms and tried his best to comfort him… her, feeling how uncomfortable it was to hold another man besides his Trowa like that. This sobbing male -- no damn it, it was Duo, not another male, it was his sister Duo! -- this sobbing elf was nothing like the bright spirit Duo usually was and desperate to make her smile again, Quatre said the first thing that came to mind. 

"Well, I have always wanted an older brother."

Duo's head came up abruptly, staring at Quatre, gaping. For a moment the prince thought Duo was about to burst into tears again, only to hear a full bellied laugh echoing around the room. The blond was rewarded with a playful, yet painful punch, reminiscent of his tomboy sister.

"That was so uncalled for," Duo wiped the tears away, seemingly in control of her, well, at this point in time, his emotions once more. "Honestly, I have always wondered what it was like to been a male."

The siblings stared at each other and burst into laughter once more. The merriment was cut off abruptly when two dozen guards burst through the closed door, fully armed.

"Returned our princess to us, intruder!" the captain of the guard yelled. "Or suffer the pain of death."

tsuzuku

Yatta! How was it? Did ye people like the chappie? Duo is finally a man! (good sign for all the shonen ai fans out there) Alrighty, well Annie's fingers are freezing so this is gonna be short but....

ARIGATOUS! (by yours truly, Annie Maxwell)

Shin-chan: Very good guess, you are right. ^-^ But you won't officially find out for another .... well a bunch more chapters we aren't sure exactly how many....

Shadowclone: Wow! That was an awesome review. Yes, it is great how Heero can be so blind. I guess thats where the term "loving blind" came from . . . . or maybe not.

Wolfgirl333: There was like gospel in you review (1x2 and 3x4 rocks and Elves rock) We totally agree with you!

Plastic Tree: Love the screen name. . . . I have one, of sorts, though I suppose it might be more like a nylon tree... or something. ^^

White Destiny: No more dressing in drag. . . . FOR NOW! cackles evilly Okay, yea I'm good.

Enna Namo: oops, sorry thats not what the lock of hair was for, we shall have to change the wording a tad. Hmm, the hair comes into play later. Thanks for pointing it out!

Lunar Heart: Thank you so much for your review and opinion.

Patty 40: Thanks for the encouragement, you're always so steady and ... encouraging. A great constant to dorky fanfic authors like us! ::Glomps:: Arigatou!

Calencoireiel: Whats so great about your name, is I write it so often (b/c you are just such an awesome person) that I barely need to worry about spelling it correctly adds name to spell check

Wow! That was so awesome! Its odd, ff.net was on the fritz and so some of the reviews got recorded on the site, but some didn't. We are assuming that we got all of the ones emailed to us, if not we are really REALLY sorry. 

Remember Reviews=food=not starving=life to write.

~Annie & Tsu


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING**: Shounen ai, **_OOC_**, mpreg, crossdressing (future)

Disclaimer: Not ours, never will be. *snift*

Alrighty, in answer to a few questions:

~Yes, Duo is a bit OOC, but imagine if you will. Duo in the anime is a man, he doesn't suffer from things like PMS and cramps and hormonal emotional rampages. Also, in the anime, you don't see him in the same situations he is in this one. So its understandable that he is acting a little different.

~Duo's little speech curse stems from his intention to announce the fact to others who don't know who he really is. Quatre has it figured out, so as long as Duo isn't blatantly announcing to others that he was a female and is Quatre's former sister, they can speak about it to each other.

Now, on to the story . . .

*************************

The story: 

**CHAPTER 4**

Duo stared at the door, his jaw hanging unhinged at the accusation from the captain of the twin sibling's personal guard, Rashid. They had obviously heard Duo's rather loud cry of distress at finding he suddenly had additional appendages to his body. Then running in on a male elf pinning their prince to the ground and the princess obviously missing; they thought he had kidnapped or murdered himself. Right, this whole situation was odd to begin with and Duo had no way to explain this debacle without sounding like he was crazy.

"No, Rashid," Quatre yelled, trying to explain. "He... she.... he.... Duo is not dead!"

Rashid faltered for a moment. "What do you mean?" His dark eyes narrowed. "Could he have committed a deed almost as foul? Why was she screaming, you wretch?!" His sword point stared down at Duo.

Quatre rolled his eyes exasperated. "Duo was screaming because... I decided that she was the most wonderful specimen of elf I have ever seen and decided to sample her."

"Quatre!" Duo yelled, incensed, tackling his brother to the ground.

Rashid's face turned a mottled shade of red. "What curse have you laid upon the royal children, scum?" His mouth twitched in fury.

Seeing the stranger lunge for his prince, Rashid had rushed forward, intent on protecting his Master Quatre from any possible injury. His sword rested but a few inches from Duo's throat. "Admit to your crimes and remove yourself from the prince and we may let you live."

"It is not my fault!" Duo protested, looking over his shoulder at the huge master of the guard. "Damn it, I'm . . . going to make sure you are all nice and tied up and delivered to my bed before night fall for a well deserved spanking." Duo's eyes widened at the latest improper comment he had just uttered. And by the odd shade of purple Rashid's face had turned, he knew his days --no hours-- on this earth was severely numbered.

Rashid exploded, "SEIZE HIM!" His sword came down, but Quatre pulled his sister/ brother over and away from the down stroke.

"Kidnap me," he whispered in Duo's ear.

"What?" Duo asked, confused. "Are you mad?"

"Kidnap me or die!" Quatre seized Duo's hand, which still held the knife and positioned it to his own neck.

Duo's hand steadied as he realized his brother's plan. The guards stilled at the threat to their prince. "I hope you know what you are doing," Duo whispered softly into Quatre's ear.

"Like you have a better idea?" Quatre countered. "Just get us out of here Duo, then we can talk." He advised quietly.

"Stop," Duo commanded, the knife held close to the blond Prince's slim neck, outwardly threatening him. Duo was going to die if Rashid ever got close enough. No one touched the royal siblings in that manner and lived to tell the tale. Duo hoped he would be the first.

"Release the prince, stranger, and we will ensure that your death will be swift," Rashid took one step toward them.

The braided elf's hand brought the knife closer to Quatre's delicate neck, "I have no fear for my own life now, one step closer and he dies." He took great care to ensure the sharp edge didn't nick his brother's skin. Nothing provoked Rashid more than seeing his Master Quatre's blood spilt.

"Release the prince and tell us what you did with the princess!" Rashid thundered.

Duo looked around indecisively and then, turning quickly, made a hasty exit through a window. As soon as they were out of sight, Duo let Quatre go. "Now where to?"

Quatre bit his lip indecisively, they were not out of trouble yet, or at least Duo wasn't. It was only a matter of time before Rashid came back, and with the reinforcement of the Mauguanacs, the King's elite guards

"Trowa's," Quatre said finally

Duo choked. "Where?"

"That's the most logical place to go," Quatre hastily explained. "No one would guess and we would be able to find out what the hell is going on!" His delicately pointed ears twitched, hearing the commotion coming through the forest, signaling their ever lessening time to escape unharmed and undetected.

Duo's eyes narrowed into nearly imperceptible slits. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Quatre grabbed his sister . . . uh . . . brother by the collar. "They are coming with reinforcement to capture you because you have killed my sister and you are questioning my motives?"

Duo growled, "Lead the way. . . ." He spread his arms out in front of him to signal his assent.

~*~*~

Two fleet footed elves made their way out of the Silver Myst forest toward the land of Man, leaving behind a rather disgruntled bunch of guards who searched for them in vain. Their destination was none other than the castle of Windhurst.

Duo stared at the town of Man from the forest surrounding Windhurst. For some reason, it felt oppressive, and far different from Silver Myst's ancient woods. The trees at home were . . . friendly, was the best word he could find. These trees were arrogant and somewhat standoffish. Well, so were the animals as well. Chip was clearly displeased, standing on his shoulder, chattering complaints on how he was brushed off by one of his own kind. An angry squirrel was not a very good passenger on your shoulder. Duo was very certain he had lost a few chunks of hair from Chip's constant tugging.

"I've already sent off the signal," Quatre announced, getting to his feet, his blue/green eyes watching the little sparrow that carried the message to Prince Trowa. "He will be here as soon as he can."

Duo frowned, still unsure about his brother's lover. He had heard stories from other elves about the untrustworthiness of humans, and he hadn't had enough experience with them to be proven otherwise. Unfortunately, he wasn't given the luxury to dwell too much on it. He had more important concerns at hand. 

"Quatre …" Duo called out, his voice holding a hint of panic. "What happened to me?" They hadn't had much time to talk, mostly focusing on covering their trail from the warrior elves hot on their tail. The only reason they were able to evade the lot of them was due to their intense training at escaping their father whilst they were growing up.

The blond prince took a good look at what was once his sister, and deciding that while it was weird to see his sister as a male elf, Duo was in fact, a damn good looker. True, the princess had taken to prancing around in leggings, making her look male anyway, but Quatre _knew_ that there was female underneath, and that female was his sister, the same person that changed his soiled diapers when he was naught but a child.

But this morning had been an experience. He had seen Duo, as a male, and it was as if he was meeting a stranger, a drop dead gorgeous stranger. He wondered if that was what the other males saw his sister like that. Or even considered drooling over Duo, like he wanted to before knocking himself on the head and telling himself rather harshly that this was _Duo_ and therefore, family. One does _not_ drool over family. It would be too weird and too icky. Instead, a huge wave of protectiveness welled up in him. Was this what Duo felt every time he followed Quatre when the latter sneaked out to wreck some havoc or other? Or when females looked at him with acquisitive eyes or when Trowa took him into his arms? This desire to shield the world from him? Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen to him, this was Duo's job.

Quatre shook himself when he heard a soft sniff coming from Duo. While his sibling was always outwardly strong, there was some part in Duo that was a lost little waif, trying his best to be strong for everyone else. He walked over and quickly embraced the other elf.

"Everything is going to be alright, Duo," Quatre rubbed Duo's back soothingly, knowing his, well for now, brother was trying to keep a lid on his emotions. "We will find out what happened to you."

"Elf maidens don't turn into males overnight you know," Duo rubbed at his nose and firmly warned himself to not feel sorry for himself. Chip yanking at his ear helped too. "And that is what happened to me, no two ways about it."

Quatre took a deep breath and tried again. "Alright, what I meant was, we will find out _why_ this happened to you and do something about it?"

"Well, you have always said if I had been your brother, I wouldn't be so much of a nag," Duo teased trying to lighten the mood, poking his blond brother.

With a mischievous grin, Quatre pounced on Duo, wrestling him to the floor. "Now I can kick your ass as I always promised!"

Duo struggled, as his brother straddled him, trying to push the larger blond off him. "You can try!!" He retorted, trying to overturn his brother.

The friendly grappling went on for a few moments more, with laughter from both elves shattering the quite afternoon air.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" A loud, enraged shout stilled the two elves.

Quatre lifted his gaze to meet those of his enraged lover. He realized just how bad it looked at the moment. He was still straddling Duo, holding his brother's arms immobile over his head, his own body bent low, their noses almost touching. One might think they have walked in on a tryst. He quickly released Duo from his imprisonment and scrambled toward a very jealous, very pissed off Trowa.

"My love, please, listen to me," Quatre began, while Duo, too, got to his feet in a rush.

"What is there left to say? You send me a message to let me see this?" The normally silent Trowa ranted, backing away from his lover's outstretched arms. "I thought you loved me and I see this?"

Duo was aghast. Did Trowa trust his brother that little? Were men all this suspicious? This Human didn't deserve his little brother, but from the look of pain written all over Quatre's expression, he knew he had to try to make things better for the blond. 

Stepping forward quickly, Duo tried to interject before his brother's heart got broken. "Look, uhm . . . Prince . . ."

Trowa turned his attention to Duo, his green eyes blazing with hatred, causing the long haired elf to back up a step. "And who are you, you who stole the only person I have loved in my life?" If looks could kill, Duo would have been dead twice over.

_Ouch_, Duo cringed. "My name is... something that you really don't have to know, but I will make your nights the most passionate you will ever experience." Gasping, the braided elf clasped his hands over his runaway mouth again. What made him blab such utter nonsense all the time? This was not going well.

The Human Prince's ire increased exponentially. "How dare you try to hurt Quatre like that? I can accept him loving someone else! But you, to try to cheat on him right in front of him!" he drew his sword, leveling it at Duo, who was getting heartily sick at being in this position.

Quatre surged forward, grabbing Trowa by the arm. "No, my heart, you are mistaken. This isn't what it seems! It's my sister!! There is something wrong with my sister, her body sends me into a feverish dream where all I want to do is make hot steamy-" 

_Oh yes_, Duo thought as he clamped a hand fiercely over his brothers mouth, _this wasn't going well at all_.

Tsuzuku

THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO OUR REVIEWERS! WE love our reviews, they are like our children and all are loved equally.

News: Annie's family adopted a mouse that attacked a snake when the snake tried to eat it. We kept b/c it had so much spunk. Now we just have to keep the dog from eating it ...

More News: There is a stray rottweiler wandering around Tsu's house. So if you are missing one. . . . and you live in Malaysia, this may be yours.

~Annie & Tsu


	5. Chapter 5

Annie: Wow, so there was a little mix-up in getting this posted before i went on spring break to Florida and it didn't get posted. SOOO SORRY! (I blame Yahoo)

Warning, disclaimer and such can all be found in previous chapters.

*****************

**CHAPTER 5**

Trowa watched, as Quatre approached him, trying to tell him something, but instead he kept switching back and forth from telling him how much he wanted to have sex with him and how sexy his sister was. Trowa backed a step away, completely confused. Finally Quatre turned too and said something to his male friend. 

"This is not working," Quatre announced. "Okay, we're going to try something, Trowa. . . . just don't worry."

Quatre's long-haired, male friend nodded. "We are going to have to take more drastic steps." With pointed glances at each other, they simultaneously began taking off their pants. With the previously stated comments in mind, Trowa felt himself grow nervous. 

"What you the two of you doing?" Trowa asked, nervousness making his voice a few octaves higher. 

Duo nodded and at the same time they dropped their pants and mooned Trowa, the Prince of Windhurst, Quatre's lover, one of the most respected persons in all the land.

Trowa felt his head spin at the sight of two very sexy asses staring at him, blood trickled from his nose and he took a step backwards. Quatre looked over at him and saw Trowa's composure slip. Clucking in annoyance, he pointed a finger on their left butt cheek. "Look, Trowa! This is the sign of royalty in the elven tribe! Only royal family members have it. Do you get it now?"

Trowa nodded, "This is your brother?"

Quatre emitted a strangled moan of frustration. "I don't have a brother!"

Duo groaned. This was not working out well. "The royal family only has two children."

Trowa frowned. "I knew that, Quatre and his sister. . . . How can this be then?" He wasn't sure what was going on, but it had him thoroughly flummoxed. "The only way, if what you said was true, the only way that that could be would be if Quatre's sister magically became a man." Well, he meant to say that, instead he said, "The way, if what you said was true, the only way I can get the two of you in my bed would be too jump the two of you and tie you down, wet and naked."

Trowa's eyes widened, his hand flying up to his mouth. _What _had he just said?! A slow dawning comprehension came over him. A comprehension that brought more questions than answers. "So you're trying to tell me Duo is a sexy elf whore who wouldn't-" He stopped abruptly as the male Duo's hand slid sharply across his cheek. 

"Watch it." 

Quatre's eyes widened with understanding. "Trowa, you know who Duo is right? Trowa nodded mutely, but not with entire certainty, one hand over his stinging cheek. "Then tell me who Duo is." 

"Duo is going to be chained up in my bed and have honey dribbled all over his warm, ready body." Trowa caught Duo's hand before it descended across his face. . . . again.

Quatre came forward and took Duo by the shoulders. "Duo, come on, you've said worse. . . ." Quatre scolded reproachfully. Duo's eyes reflected his anger, but Quatre was right so he turned away, his arms folded over his chest, falling into a deep sulk.

"W-what is going on? how did you. . . ?" Trowa said, completely flabbergasted.

Duo turned at looked at him exasperated, "Damned if I know! I went to bed with breasts and woke up LIKE THIS!" He waved his hand in the general area of his body. "Now they all think I am dead and that I-" He pointed at his male anatomy to imply the male part, "-killed myself!"

Trowa shook his head, disbelief once more trickling into the more sensible parts of his brain. "How could they not notice how much you look like the Princess?" Trowa eyed Duo carefully, "Not very perceptive for guards."

Quatre clucked. "They tend to lose their heads, when it comes to us." He grinned, "Especially Duo, as she was always so pretty and delicate appearing." 

Duo clenched his fists, "I'll show you delicate . . ." He brought a tightly clenched to Quatre's face, which immediately registered surprise. Duo dropped his fist along with his head. "Sorry Quat, I'm kind of on edge right now." Quatre nodded, but took a cautious and obvious step away from Duo anyway, a somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes. He knew Duo would never hurt him.

"So can ya help us, Trowa?" Quatre entreated his lover. "We really need a place to hide her . . . err him." Quatre's aquamarine eyes bore into his lover's visible emerald one. There wasn't anything in this world that would keep Trowa from fulfilling Quatre's wish.

"Yes, he can stay here. . . though this lodge isn't really equipped for someone living here right now," Trowa looked around wearily. "I suppose we'll have to go to the castle and get Duo some supplies."

"W-we?" Duo questioned, his eyes narrowing at Trowa. 

Trowa nodded, "Yes, we." He looked at Duo directly, "You are staying here, and I don't need anything else to happen to arouse suspicion." He looked at Quatre a somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes. "They are beginning to ask questions about why I keep disappearing. Anyway, I'm not carrying supplies out to hunting lodge without a reason. _You_--" He pointed at Duo "-- are the reason, so _you_ will come as proof."

Duo's violet eyes narrowed, then relaxed. "Fine, whatever . . ." He raised his hands in defeat. "But don't you tell anyone who I am . . . in fact. . ." Duo pulled his hair down and let it lay over and around his shoulders, hiding his ears. Also, with his hair down, it hid some of his slenderness and lithe build. Hopefully no one would look too closely and see him as an elf. "There, perhaps this will help keep away any suspicion." 

Trowa smiled a little, looking to the floor in obvious amusement. "Somehow Duo, I think that a man running around with hip-length hair is more likely to draw attention."

Duo frowned, "Then how do you propose I go? I'm _not_ cutting my hair." He added as Trowa's eyes shifted in that direction. "So other than that, what do you suggest we do?"

Quatre grinned.

~*~*~

Duo walked through the hallways of Windhurst Castle towards the kitchen. A long dress swished around his ankles. Ankles that now looked like tree trunks in his eyes. Alas, his poor, female, slender, hairless, female legs were gone. In fact, they were still very slender, but to someone who was previously a woman 24 hours ago, they felt like tree trunks.   
  


He reflected that he should feel silly wearing a dress when he was so clearly male; but since he was technically female, it didn't feel as bad. The only thing he regretted was not having enough chest to fill out the very nice dress. Never in his life had he thought he would regret the loss of them, funny how much now that he had lost them.

The human castle was noisy and confusing. He kept a firm grip on his brother as they walked through the pathway leading to the main castle. People bustled back and forth, rushing around to their daily duties. One thing Duo didn't see a lot of was courtiers; perhaps they were already in court. 

"Quatre, why are we taking the main hall just to get to the kitchen. We've got mostly everything else . . ." Duo muttered into his blond brothers ear.

"You don't want to look suspicious by skulking around in the back? We need to appear as unassuming as possible." Quatre said under his breath, smiling at people in phrases. He was the perfect gentleman, and his "disguise" was a long elegant cloak. Oddly enough it was his own, Trowa just happened to have it lying around. Duo decided it would be best not to ask questions. . . for now.

"Duo? I just want to know, is there anything you don't like? These cooks can make anything. Though I'm not sure how long it will – Oh Heero!" Trowa's somewhat nervous talk died off as a hand pushed him against the wall, and the pulled him completely out of sight. Duo and Quatre watched, baffled expressions sloppily covering their faces.

"How do you know that girl, Trowa? What is she doing with you?" Heero's voice came out coldly, in a seemingly emotionless voice. However, the slowly tightening grip on the front of Trowa's shirt said something completely different. Though he was just a fraction shorter than Trowa, right now he seemed to tower over him.

"Who? Her? She's just Quatre's secret lover, tonight we are going to try a threesome-" Trowa stopped. Maybe he shouldn't try to talk about that. "She's just someone who is staying at one of my hunting lodges . . . to work on her falconry." Heero looked a bit taken aback.

"Wha- What are you talking about Trowa?! Where is this coming from? First you start spouting off about being her lover, then you are trying to tell me that she is practicing falconry at one of your lodges?!" Heero's eyes were incredulous. "I'm not stupid, I can tell you are lying. . . what's really going on here?" 

Trowa shrugged at him, and pulled himself from Heero's grip. "You wouldn't believe me if I could tell you." Turning away, he offered his arm to Duo, puzzling over Heero's reaction, and moved them along towards the kitchen.

~*~*~

Duo was alone. Quatre had decided to go back to the tribe and try to sort things out as best he could. Trowa had gone back to the castle and that left Duo at a strange place, in a strange male body, wearing a female dress. Resignedly, Duo lifted the dress over and off. Looking around, he found the pair of breeches he'd slid on this morning and put them back on. Opening the front door, Duo stared out at the forest of trees, stretching as far as his eye could see, and as he was an elf, that was quite far. The trees calmed him. They were so peaceful, full of life and death, but always accepting whatever the world threw at them. 

Unfortunately, Duo could not do that. He watched in amusement as a colorful bird performed an erotic love flight for its potential mate. What a way to choose your mate. Another bird flew down from a nearby tree, landing on Duo's shoulder. It seemed a tad bit uneasy. ~Duo?~

"Yes, it's me." Duo said with a sigh. It seems his little curse had more side effects than he could imagine.

~So the rumors are true then.~ The bird preened, his feathers glinting in the setting sun.

"What rumors?" Duo asked, his voice rising in suspicion.

The birds looked down its beak at Duo, obviously noting his advantage. ~A small flock of birds apparently heard a witch put a curse on you last moon . . . all the birds know about it now.~

"What curse?" Duo looked at the bird, his eyes narrowed. "What did they hear?"

~Hmmm, I wouldn't be the one to ask . . . but I did hear that a man had a spell put on you to make you fall in love with him. The witch seemed to have done something though, said som- ~ The bird's head turned sharply as something rustled through the bushes nearby.

Dark messy brown hair peaked through the foliage. The bird took flight, disappearing into the trees. Duo growled in frustration. Just when he was close to finding something actually useful out, some numskull had to interrupt.

A face emerged. Duo stood enraged, momentarily forgetting his lack of cleavage and brought his hand protectively to his chest. Only to find nothing there. Still, this pervert had to learn to keep its head out of bushes and start using paths like normal people.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!?" Duo's impassioned voice rang out. "This is private property! Go away!"

The brown haired man looked taken aback. "As a matter of fact I'm here on a matter of inquiry." When Duo didn't say anything, just glowered contemptuously. "Where is your sister? Where is the elf maiden whom you so resemble."

Duo's blood boiled. What made this cocky human think he had the right to ask about her/him. Duo would be damned if he told this pervert anything useful. So he decided to try. "The elf maiden is my mistress, we were discovered in her village so we needed a place to hide so we could 'play'."

The man's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Just the thought of his pure and tidy elf maiden being used like that enraged him.

"She's quite a spicy pepper when played just right." Duo smirked. He could use anything to his advantage, even some dreadful speech impediment. 

Duo's foe turned on his heel, his face freezing into an icy stare. "I will find out what is going on here . . . And you will all pay."

As he walked away, the braided, shirtless man watched in mute satisfaction. His bird friend reappeared on his shoulder again and whistled.

~Not a good idea, princess,~ it twittered blithely. ~That man you just sent away is the one who put the spell on you.~

**********************

Like we said, big mix-up in posting plans. We are very very very sorry. Please, if you are still reading, review and reassure the slow to update authors. (well, mostly just Annie)

Reviews = more story *hat placed on ground in front of badly performing authors on street with little sign reading "reviews"*

~Annie & Tsu


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm so sorry everyone! Something is wrong with the ff.net formatting and won't let us do 's... so I am gonna try and fix a little problem! Bear with us!

CHAPTER 6

Relena Peacecraft, only daughter of the Earl of Sanq, was scrying through her little pot, keeping an eye on both the Duke and a certain elven Princess, oops, Prince. She cackled at that last bit, and quickly reminded herself that although she had the skills of a witch, she actually wasn't really one. While her mother came from a long line of highly skilled witches, the coven had been extremely disappointed that Relena was less that talented in that arena.

With that in mind, her mother and grandmother had bestowed on her an old family heirloom, the onyx stone. It was not like any other onyx she had seen in her life. This one, although dark like other stones in that variety, flashed brightly with life. It also seemed to have moods. Although she told herself it was silly, but Relena sometimes felt varying emotions from the dark stone tapping directly into her feelings. She almost feared to use it but it was a source of power for her and by the way she was screwing up her spells so often, she needed all the help she could get.

She waved her hand over the water and it shimmered to reveal the young Duke, Heero Yuy striding away from the elf Princess, bah, idiot, Prince, in anger. She giggled. The speech impediment that affected those around the harlot was an accident and she didn't know how it was come by. But it was an amusing thing to watch all of them scrambling around while offering sex to anyone they saw.

"I wonder if you did this," she whispered softly, touching the cool stone around her neck. For some reason, the onyx was perpetually cold, no matter how long she wore it and warmed it. It was as if the stone was alive and disliked her.

While admittedly spoilt, Relena wasn't a bad person. She was merely willful and she needed to get what she wanted all the time. And she wanted Heero Yuy. She was certain that if he saw her in that waterfall naked as he saw the elf harlot, he would fall head over heels for her immediately. It was merely being in the right place at the right time.

_No, you screwed that part up all by yourself,_ a soft disembodied voice with no particular voice echoed.

Relena gasped in horror, looking around rather wide eyed. "Who's there?" She stood up and instantly began an incantation of a protection spell. "I know how to protect myself!"

_Right, like how you tried to help the villagers get more rain by conjuring hail stones instead?_ The voice laughed sardonically.

"That was a mistake! I rain out of river water so I had to use ice instead! I thought it would have the same effect, it is water in another form," she protested, pouting rather petulantly. Wait, how did this voice know all her secret failures?

_And when your best friend need the frogs on her dressed fixed, you filled her room with the green, hopping variety?_

Relena blushed. "That wasn't really my fault. It was a mistake."

Another silent laugh. _Oh, I am so sure that when your servant came around complaining that her husband's bird was rather under developed, you providing him with the feathered, winged type that was able to wake the entire village up come sunset was also a huge mistake on your part._

She was almost ready to spontaneously combust. "Who are you? How do you know all this?"

The voice turned deadly serious. _Of course I know. I am trapped in that infernal stone by your ancestors. They call me dragon_

Relena sat back, stunned. She had heard countless tales about a legendary sorcerer that was forced to serve her family. She didn't know why, but now she did. Dragon had been hiding, or imprisoned as he said in that onyx stone for ages now. She wondered just how long it had been he had been in that stone, and all the time she left it unattended on her dresser while she took a bath or…

"Pervert!" Relena screamed suddenly, clutching at her bodice.

_What?_ Dragon sounded truly confused.

"You saw me in the bath!"

Dragon laughed. _Oh please, I've seen better in my life time. You need to fill out more before you have any legitimate reason to fear for your innocence_

The witch glowered at her jewellery. "Some people happen to find me attractive, you cold piece of glass!!"

_I am onyx She was informed rather loftily. Woman, I believe the only people that find you attractive are your nurse and your parents_

"For your information, attractiveness isn't only physical."

A disembodied snort echoed through her head. _Isn't that what you intended to do to end Heero's attraction to Duo?_

"That… that is different," she spluttered.

_Oh? Tell me how_ Dragon sounded amused.

"She's an elf, I'm human. Heero should belong to a human. Look at how her brother had corrupted the Prince. I can't let Heero be subjected to that kind of filth!"

The scrying bowl shimmered, showing Duo listening to the birds, who was telling him avidly about where a certain blonde witch can be found to end the enchantment on him. They were also leading him toward her at that very moment.

_That's double standards and it makes no sense at all, Relena. Love is love. If Heero was meant to be with the elven Princess, he would no matter what form he took_

"I disagree."

_Then, let's make a bet. If Duo can make Heero fall in love with him in that form, you are to change him back to his original form._

Relena gaped, unsure of what to say. While she was certain she would win this bet; Heero was definitely going to love her. There was still a chance this harlot would spell Heero to change his mind.

_Coward witchling?_ Dragon teased.

That put back the starch in her backbone. "And if he doesn't?"

She could almost see Dragon shrugging. _Then I will make him love you._

Relena snorted. "I can do that myself."

_Don't be too sure, witchling._

She opened her mouth to argue but a panicked call at the door diverted her attention.

"Miss Relena, Miss Relena!"

Thinking it was someone bringing the harlot, she flew toward the door and yanked it open. At the door stood one of the maids which Relena recognised as Marcy. There were awfully itchy looking spots all over her face and arms, causing the young witch to wince in sympathy.

"Goodness Marcy, what happened to you?" She backed away from the door gingerly, letting the maid through the door.

Marcy, still scratching at her arms and neck, stomped into the cottage and threw a small pouch onto the wooden table. "Miss Relena, this is what I get for consorting with witches. May God forgive me and please, free me from your curse," she cried mournfully.

Relena gaped at the girl in shock. "What? Are you saying I did this?"

A soundless laughter filled her ears.

"Shut up, Dragon," she snapped at the sorcerer.

Marcy gasped, pressing herself into a corner, her eyes wild, staring at every corner of the room. "Who are you talking to, Miss?"

"You mean you can't…" Relena sighed. "Never mind."

"You have a _dragon_ now?" Marcy cried even more fearfully. "I hear they eat people for lunch."

_Hmmm… well, I did have humans for lunch before._

At Relena's horrified gasp Dragon laughed again.

_…As guests, witchling. I prefer fowl over the taste of human flesh any day. They are more succulent. Now, find out what you did to this poor lady._

Relena bit back a protest that it may not necessarily be her fault. "No, no dragons. What happened to you, Marcy? You were fine yesterday."

Marcy, clearly not wanting to stay in the room anymore, bustled out of the cottage. "Doesn't matter Miss Relena. I wanted Cyrus to notice me, but now that he did, I wish he didn't."

The poor confused witch was left staring at the open door way and Marcy's retreating back, complete with the constant scratching.

"What did I do?"

Dragon exploded into laughter. _What did she asked you to do, witchling?_

Relena closed the door and walked toward the scrying bowl again. She pondered a moment. "Well, Cyrus wasn't too impressed with a good looking woman, so Marcy wanted me make her potted chicken incomparable."

_And?_

"I did!" Relena blurted. She stopped, reflecting on the chant she uttered. "I couldn't find a rhyme when I used potted chicken, so I said chicken pot."

No another howl of soundless mirth. _You said chicken pox!_

Relena was about to protest when she was suddenly aware of a long haired, gender switched elf heading her way.

"Duo is coming," she informed Dragon needlessly. "You shut your trap and I will do it my way."

_Have I ever spoken otherwise, my lady?_ Dragon intoned mockingly.

"Just stay out of my head."

"Uh… witch?" A lyrical tone came from the door, along with a sharp knock. "Are you in there witch?"

Relena suppressed a growl of annoyance at being referred so. She was Lady Peacecraft! Dragon, however, found it hilarious, if the gales and gales of disembodied laughter was anything to go by.

_Shut up!_ Relena screamed silently, in desperation.

The laughter stopped, following like a small surge of surprise. _Very good, witchling, you are learning this method of speech._

_You heard me?_ Relena gaped.

"Witch?" There was a creak as the door opened.

Damn that stupid elf, he was coming in unwelcome. Relena wondered if she could set his behind on fire. That would make him even less attractive to Heero Yuy, being burnt to a crisp. She quickly composed herself, trying to appear aloof and mild threatening, as all witches should be. A chestnut head poked through the door and a pair of large violet eyes blinked at her. Silence reigned as the elf called Duo peered around, drinking in the room. Finally, those large orbs settled back on her.

"Hello, little girl," Duo said in a soft, comforting voice reserved for the very young for adults to appear not intimidating. "Where is your mommy?" There was a look of slight sympathy on Duo's features that told Relena he felt sorry for her that her 'mommy' was a witch.

"You stupid fool!!" Relena exploded, ignoring Dragon's mirth that has ballooned to epic proportions again. "I'm _not_ a little girl, and _I_ am the witch."

Another blink of violet eyes. "But… that can't be right, my feathered friends told me that the witch was the ugliest thing they had ever seen." Belatedly realizing he had just added salt to wound, Duo clapped his hands over his mouth.

This is rich! I like this elf! Dragon continued laugh uproariously.

"What do you want?" Relena growled, though she supposed by the fact that he didn't think her the witch, it was a compliment of sorts,

Cautiously, Duo inched forward, afraid to anger the witch that could turn her into… Hey, he was in this predicament because of her. She was the one who changed Duo into a man.

"I want you to reverse this spell!" Duo said, his own temper rose at all the indignities he had been forced to endure since waking up with a third leg. "You did this," he pointed in the general direction of his groin.

Relena bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep from laughing herself. "I only do what the customer requires of me. They pay and I perform the spell." She shrugged.

"Good, so I pay you and you will reverse it!" Duo pulled out his money pouch and threw it onto the table next to the witch.

_Do you know how to reverse it?_

Dragon stayed stubbornly silent.

_Good, because I don't know either,_ Of course, she wasn't about to admit she had cast a spell without knowing a counter spell to someone else. She would be the laughingstock of the entire Wiccan community.

"Why would you want to reverse it?"

"Damn it, witch, look at me! I used to be a woman, I am a man now. I have parts which I have no use for and lost parts that I am used to. Of course I want to reverse it. This isn't me!" Duo finished his litany, huffing.

Relena shrugged. "Who's to say what is or isn't you?"

"And what the hell is all that weird things I spout when I try to tell people who I am?"

"Part of the spell."

"Well, stop it! Reverse the damn spell."

Relena decided to answer the annoying elf truthfully. She was that close to turning him into something more than a man, preferably something with fur and a tail. A mouse would be good. He would make a very cute mouse with his chestnut fur and violet eyes.

"I can't reverse the spell…" Relena felt a sudden wrench within her. "Only Heero can."

_Dragon!_ She screeched silently. _What are you doing?_

_Leveling the playing field, witchling_

_Stop taking control of my body_

_Make me_

Duo frowned. "Heero? What has that annoying, perverted peeping tom to do with reversing the spell?"

"Nothing," Relena quickly covered the slip. Another wrench. "Just you have to make him fall in love with you to reverse it."

_DRAGON!_

"What?" Duo squawked. "Are crazy? I didn't even like him when I was a _woman_ much less now! Besides, after what happened today, there is no way he would be attracted to me. Forget it."

Hope bloomed in Relena. Maybe this half cocked idea of a bet would still get her Heero. It was quite clear that the nobleman didn't like this elf, if the murderous glare in Heero's eyes were any testament a while ago.

"It's up to you. The conditions have been set. On the day he falls in love with you, I will come to break the spell," Relena said confidently.

Ranting and raving wasn't going to solve anything, Duo realised that fairly quickly. He had left the witch's home rather quickly; her disdain of him extremely evident. He now walked the forest, wondering how he was going to make Heero Yuy, Mr Cold fall in love with him, now a man. Damn! Not only that, he had shot his mouth off at Heero just scant moments before. The man liked him as a woman, but not in form.

And fall in love. What does fall in love mean? A kiss? A hug? Or… Duo gulped, something more?

How do I make him fall in love with me? Duo asked the small squirrel currently perched on his shoulder.

Well, I think the animals can help you

Duo watched as his friend scampered off and in a few moments, animals of every kind were gathered at his feet, offering him advice on how to court Heero Yuy. While Duo cringed at some of the suggestions, he rationalized that if it got these creatures mates, then it would get him one as well.

Right, he would heed their advice.

To be Continued (soonish)

Annie: I have to run, okaasan no uchi ni iku.... ta ta!

(i will recheck for editing tomorrow! )

Please review and tell us what you think! Reviews really do encourage us, so we thank our reviewers for the awesome reviews we've received! glomples everyone


	7. The lost document

Annie: Hey! can you believe it! We're updating! We've had most of this chapter in my computer for a year, we just never finished it.

So, we've already started on the next chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Duo walked dazed like, but determined, toward the man city. He had a dozen suggestions from his animal friends on how to win Heero's affections and he was determined to try them, as ridiculous as many of them seemed. He didn't know how elves typically mated, let alone humans.

It may sound like he was horribly naive for someone who was more than 1,000 years old but it was difficult to gather the facts of life when he was alternating between keeping his brother our of trouble and making sure he had enough skills himself to keep Quatre out of trouble. The only thing he knew about mating was what the animals knew, and if it worked for them, it should work for him as well. Right?

Duo walked toward the castle he had visited earlier. It seemed like the best place to find this idiot, Heero Yuy. Duo looked around tentatively, shuddering at the crude and disgusting humans swarming around him like ants only less dignified as they didn't seem to have anything to do, whereas ants actually made good use of their time.

His mind was churning with the information he had been given and he felt that he needed someone to help him. Swallowing his pride, Duo stopped a young woman. She turned at him impatiently, but her rebuke fell dead on her lips as she stared at the beautiful man. Duo gathered his civility and stood up straight, "Could you tell me where Duke Heero Yuy is?"

The dark haired woman immediately put on her best smile, something that any normal male would recognize as flirting. "Who may I ask is looking for him?"

Duo looked at her, concealing his frustration, "Someone who has business with him.

The servant girl called Hilde frowned. This was odd. No one was impervious to her large batting eyes. This person must swing the other way. She shrugged with a sigh. Why do all the good looking ones prefer their own? Obligingly she pointed out where the Duke was currently taking care of business. "But I don't think you should barge in there right now," Hilde warned, one hand restraining Duo.

Duo was in no mood to be delayed. He had had it with this body. The faster he tried this, the faster he could get back to his pwn body and just go home. "Thank you," he muttered politely and shrugged the girl's hand off. In long determined strides, he stalked toward Heero Yuy's chambers. Duo put a determined hand to the large oak door and knocked three times. No response. Annoyed, Duo listened. He heard a shriek and low, loud moans.

Taking a deep breath, Duo pushed the door open and strode in, determined to get on with it and over it. He gasped and stumbled back against the doorway, covering his mouth with one hand, his eyes wide with disbelief. Heero was committing murder. There was no other way to describe what he was doing to that poor girl, who was moaning in pain.

"Get off her, you fiend," Duo yelled in panic, drawing his sword and pointing it at Heero's naked... behind. Who in his right mind commits murder without his clothes on for a swift escape?

Heero looked up, his hair tussled and his body covered in sweat completely confused. "What are you-"

The girl beneath him pulled away and Duo realized she was also wearing nothing. His steady sword faltered a bit. His mind churned with confusion. was this also some kind of mating ritual he was not aware of? Of course, then what happened next was indeed most spectacular. The girl issued a scream worthy of a banshee and all hell broke loose.

Duo leaped back and the girl scrambled backwards off the bed grabbing a sheet to wrap around her, leaving Heero completely bare and staring furiously at Duo. The girl continued to scream in the background and sort of panic seized Duo and he turned at the sight of Heero naked. Lowering his sword, he kept his head averted. A warm blush crept up his cheeks as he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. They stood in those exact positions as the girl, still screaming; Duo admired her healthy lungs, started throwing on her clothes and left the room with an evil glare shot in his direction.

Now, standing alone with the still blatantly bare Heero, Duo felt a lump in his throat, mostly fear, coupled with embarrassment. Heero gaped, "What the hell are you doing here!" Heero stood, obviously ignoring his lack of attire and glared threateningly at Duo. "Look at me when I speak to you!"

Inching over to the chair, Duo snagged Heero's coat and threw it over to him. "Put that on and I will look at you," he mumbled shyly, resolutely looking elsewhere

Heero did as he was told and then grabbed Duo by the arm. "Listen elfboy, I don't know what right you think you have to come barging in here, but it is definitely a fictitious right. If you don't come up with a good reason for you being here, I will have you arrested."

Duo looked at Heero's cold eyes in awe, they were deadly in their steadiness as they pierced into Duo's own. Not knowing what else to do, Duo decided that now was a better time than any to seduce Heero. Taking a step back, he tensed up. Then he started flapping his hands, standing on one leg. He moved his head up and down and left and right in small jerking motions.

Heero's eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards. "Wha- what are you doing?" Heero watched Duo in horror. Duo frowned a little, unsure of the reaction he was getting. Was this how an arouse partner was supposed to act? His friends didn't exactly tell him the actual reaction was except of copulation to follow. Gritting his teeth, he started again. Remembering what the sparrow told him, he stood up straight, pushing his chest out. He took one step closer to Heero, showing off his puffed up chest.

Heero looked at him like he was crazy. Grabbing the stolen sheet from the floor, he held it in his hands at arms length. Watching Duo advance, he leapt forward and wrapped the sheet around Duo and tied a knot. He pushed Duo to the ground and glared.

"He. . .hey!" Duo protested. "What is wrong with you?" He wiggled, trying to get free.

Heero stared at him, goggling, "You have the gall to ask me that? What about you Mr. Birdman, what the heck was that about? You come barging into my room and then start dancing like you're having a seizure."

With that, Heero threw the interloper out of his room and slamming the door behind him. Duo lay there for a while, lying on the cold stone ground, trussed up like a turkey. Duo looked at the floor, dazed and not entirely sure what had gone wrong, but he was certain that Heero hadn't become smitten with him suddenly. Duo wriggled and slowly and arm began to come free. He brushed the blankets off and stood up, taking a deep breath. He could do this, he could make Heero love him. He needed other mating rituals!

Duo spent the night in the hunting lodge, wondering at his day's failure. e was an elf princess, as odd as that sounded right now, and he didn't believe in failing. He would get Heero to fall head over heels with him if it was the last thing he did.

His mind ran randomly over the meeting he and his little animal friends had today. Hmmm. . . maybe that would work, he thought, his eyes filled with an unholy light that wouldn't bode well for those who knew him intimately. Yes, he had an idea that would work quite well, but first, he needed to find a duck.

* * *

Bright and early next morning found the elf tramping through the forest, his eyes searching anxiously for a bright coloured duck. "Come out, come out wherever you are," he said in a sing song tone, heading for the lake. 

The lake spread before him and in the morning air, it was cool, misty and quiet. Not a single bird was in sight. it was as if they knew he was hunting for them. this was exceedingly odd. Besides, he wasn't even hunting them. Then his keen eyes saw something, trails leading toward the castle. He suppressed a groan. Why were his friend betraying him? Why must they abandon him for the castle? There was a perfectly nice lake right here where he could strip them naked of their feathers in privacy.

Duo sighed. Things just weren't going his way lately.

He trudged toward the imposing looking structure, wondering at the reception he was going to get in the castle today. He hoped to whatever powers that be that Heero Yuy would be buried under an avalanche somewhere

Seeing that winter was months away, it was a very possible thought.

Duo smiled to himself and chuckled at all the wonderful fates he could imagine for Heero unfortunately it involved him being dead and if Heero was dead, Duo would be a man forever

He groaned at the unfairness of it all and approached the pond behind the castle. There was a rather large gathering of ducks there. He should be able to catch at least one of them. He stood at the edge of the pond, his hands on his hips as he stared at the unoffending creatures. He was sure that there was at least a smirk amongst them

He looked around carefully, making sure that he didn't see anyone around - or at least anyone that would care that a fully grown elf was wading through a pond fully dressed - and stepped into the watery world the ducks were forcing on him.

Heero stared out over the lake; he looked in disgust at all the ducks roosting there. They had suddenly migrated from god knows where and decided to take up residency behind the castle. They left wonderful gifts all over the ground and the stone walls.

The young duke pulled his bow and arrow off his back, intending to bag at least one duck today for dinner. If they were going to hang around, they might as well serve some purpose. He cocked his arrow, smirking at how easy it was - what with them all sitting there - when suddenly they flew into the air, quacking and making all manner of noises.

He stared incredulously at the ducks and the crazy man chasing after them as if his life depended on it. Curiousity and rage built up inside him and he headed straight into the pond, straight towards the insane elf that was screwing up his life. Suddenly the chestnut haired man crowed in victory and the ducks cleared for a moment and he saw him triumphantly holding up a wad of feathers.

What in all that is holy are you doing in my pond?" Heero barked, frustrated, though in reality it wasn't _his _pond, just the castle's. It was bad enough that this... this... _elf_ interrupted a tryst he had worked so hard at, but now he was trying to undress livestock as well? Was there no end to this creature's insanity?

Heero watched in slight amusement at the expression on the elf mans face. It was priceless. his arms dropped and fell to his side - trying to conceal the feathers. The elf looked away for a moment, seemingly in embarrassment, and then -to Heero's astonishment- he began placing the feathers in his tightly wrapped braid so that they were sticking up and out. Heero gaped.

Except for that wonderfully... dressed she-elf Heero had seen twice before, he was sure there were no sane elves left on earth. First that idiot was flapping his wings and now... now... now the elf decided to coiffe his hair right in the middle of his pond.

The elf's amethyst eyes bore into Heero's and he felt a little uncomfortable taking in that hopeful gaze from the elf, standing there as if waiting for Heero to pass judgment. Turning, not even wanting to respond to this craziness, he shook his head and headed back for the castle.

* * *

Well, that about sums it up. We are having so much fun writing this you can't even guess! 

We would love more than anything to hear what you think so leave us a REVIEW!

AnnieTsu


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Neither Annie nor Tsu own GW ... if we did it would have been a very different thing. . .

**CHAPTER 8**

Duo stared morosely at the door leading to Heero's room. He couldn't believe that he was here again. Just what was wrong with him? He remembered all the elves at home telling him that when he grew up, he would never have problems attracting the opposite sex. So why was he having so many failures?

Of course now, he was the opposite sex

But then shouldn't it make it easier for him to comprehend the alternative gender? After all, understanding Quatre had been mighty easy. Of course, he never took into consideration that Quatre, in the right dress could easily pass off as a woman. . . and since he liked males... didn't that technically make him a... woman? Since Duo really was a woman, why was he having so much trouble!

He had quite courageously tried all the absurd tricks his friends had told him of – including dancing acrobatically around Heero. Duo thought that he had a rather lithe and graceful figure, so he was stumped as to why his wonderful moves did naught more than enrage Heero. After his cartwheels, somersaults and him walking on his hands, Heero seemed even angrier. He sighed again, louder and harder this time. He wondered if his friends we're right after all. The squirrels told him that running after someone with cartwheels and somersaults were one way to attract attention. And boy did it attract Heero's attention. The man ran in the opposite direction yelling virulent curses at him. . .

"What the hell are you doing, freak?" Heero yelled, looking over his shoulder at the advancing elf. Duo didn't respond, he felt that if he did, he might break his concentration. Instead he pulled himself onto a piece of furniture and did a very graceful back flip. That was when Duo realized just how differently men's bodies were from a womans, they just didn't bend the same way.

Heero stopped running, turning completely, his mouth agape as he watched the elf tumble onto the chair before crashing. "H – hey are you alright?" Duo groaned. That was not the correct move, but at least Heero was talking to him - instead of yelling. Duo stood slowly, trying to think of some sort of trick that could repair his blunder - none were coming to mind. Heero's concern was quickly disappearing, and his face was once more taking on that mottled red color. Duo decided at that point that he should leave.

It was a rather awkward exit.

Duo buried his face in his hands. It was just awkward, now that he had time to reflect. It was more like 'give me a hole to bury myself' kind of embarrassing. Sadly, that was nothing compared to what he tried after that. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Food always made him happy. . .

Duo peeked furtively around the corner, his nervousness easing slightly when he noticed that the hallway was empty. In his hand he clutched a heavy picnic basket, filled with food.

His friends had suggested worms and other grubs but he seriously doubted Heero had an appetite for those. Instead he had some nuts, a ton of berries and some onions. They were the best he could find on such short notice.

He pushed the door open quietly and slid into Heero's room. The duke was sleeping, thank goodness. He'd have a chance to approach the duke before being briskly removed from the room. He moved towards the bed, holding the basket close to his chest. Duo set the basket gently on the bed and opened it. He pulled out some berries wrapped securely in a cloth.

He pulled out a berry and stared, at a loss, not knowing how to present it to the duke. Deciding that feeding it to him was the best way, he slowly brushed the sweet purple berry across Heero's lips. Heero smiled and opened his lips inviting it in. Duo placed it in and then took another and then another. Slowly, Heero was rousing himself from sleep,

"Mmm, that's nice." His eyes opened slowly and he looked around. For a brief moment he had seemed pleased with what he had seen, and Duo's heart soared, but then his eyes darkened.

He seemed to be about to rise from the bed. Unable to allow that to happen, he jumped on the bed, trying to hold Heero down. "What the hell are you doing, elf?" Heero roared, struggling under the weight of the deceptively slim elf.

Straddling the dark haired man, he looked down. "It's a rather complicated story. In short, I'm feeding you."

"A complicated story? Do tell?" Heero said, still struggling to free himself.

Duo clamped his knees tighter around the man, struggling to keep hold of the rather ripe berry in his fingers. "This is a delicious berry, come eat." Duo urged, his voice reaching a surprisingly seductive pitch.

"Why would I?" Heero roared, arching up under Duo's weight, his pale skin turning a myriad of colors.

"Because I want to be female again!" Duo yelled out in frustration, or – at least meant to yell out – instead he had cried, "Because I want you up my ass!"

Heero looked apoplectic, "Get off of me now!" He exploded and was able to roll about two inches. Duo felt as if all hope he had was gone. If the man was this unwilling . . . this might just be one of the more futile undertakings of his career. Duo looked at Heero sadly, and Heero, meeting Duo's gaze, paused. Duo swallowed and removed himself from the bed and left the room. Thankfully, Heero hadn't followed him. . .

Duo stared at the door desolately, swallowing his pride. He hadn't wanted to do this, but he was desperate and he had under the best advice that this was a tried and true method. He opened the door and stared in, might as well do it quick. The braided man looked around in humiliation and began to – in a rather obvious way, despite his efforts – lower his pants. Duo clucked in annoyance, not yet used to the squirt gun style in which men . . . urinate.

The she-wolf had insisted that this was the best way. He needed to get rid of the other females, which he assumed were the whole problem with Heero's resistance to him. It was really simply, like marking territory, just one little... squirt.

Taking a quick look, he tried to drop his pants and hunker down all the way, but he could not force himself to do it. It was simply to large a blow to his pride. He froze in indecision.

Something crashed, breaking Duo's concentration and he turned to see the young woman he'd met earlier, Hilde that was her name, and the horrified look on her face. "Wh... what are you doing?" Her eyes dipped lower, noting his state of semi-undress and widened appreciatively.

Duo pulled his pants up so fast, he was liable to injure something. "I was - That is - I need to. . ." Duo shook his head - not able to come up with a good excuse.

Sensing Duo's embarrassment, Hilde turned to leave - but Duo chased after. "Wait, Hilde - it's not - I was only trying to get Heero to take a swim with me in the hot springs so that we would be hot and wet before we even started." Duo felt like smacking his head against a wall.

Hilde stumbled to a stop and turned to stare at the man in shock. There was obvious mirth swimming in her eyes. "NO!" Duo said loudly, realizing his mistake... "Please. . ." His voice was so pitiful that Hilde took a hesitant step toward him and patted his arm gently.

Hilde smiled, "Well, you seem to be having some troubles-" understatement of the year "– so how about I give you some lessons? Lessons that will actually work on His Grace - I've tried them myself." She winked and led Duo away from Heero's room, enjoying this more than anyone could know.

Duo had to work to close his mouth. Had someone... a _human_ female finally agreed to teach him how to mate? Instead of working around these sometimes clueless animals? Oh, he knew where babies came from. One didn't live to be his age and not know; but how the egg and the little male seeds get into the female he really didn't know. And he found it odd that everyone suddenly had something important to do when he asked the question. Not wanting to make Hilde feel awkward he kept that question to himself and let her lead him away.

Half an hour later, Duo was staring agape at the woman. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Was it all true? Just a little wiggle of hips and men would fall apart? Then how were wars fought if the men were so weak? Okay, human males, elves were hardier than that.

Hilde had tried to demonstrate on him, but it had freaked Duo out, so he stayed back. There was one little problem though. . . he was still most definitely male. "What if he still doesn't want to?"

Hilde shrugged and responded casually, "Get him a drink or two." She looked a bit repentant, "But never, ever force someone to do something they don't want to. Thats rape."

Duo nearly hissed at that word. He knew all about rape. It was when a male wolf chased down a female wolf and tried to bite her nape until she submitted. Well, he would just have to make sure Heero wanted to mate with him. It was as simple as that. He had nearly shot the male wolf down and made his precious baby brother a new coat that spring until the female had yelled at him for trying to make her a widow. It was confusing then and was still confusing now, years later.

A sharp knock at the door broke off Duo's musings. Hilde jumped and realized quite suddenly that while she had been tutoring Duo, she had been shirking her responsibilities. "Duo, I'm so sorry, I have to go. Wait a bit before you leave... I might get in trouble if they see a guy leaving right after me." With that she jumped up and slid out the door. Duo heard a rather loud argument and then silence.

He looked around Hilde's room as he waited for some time to pass. She had an open trunk with about 3 similar dresses in it. He realized that he would probably need to get one if he was going to convince people that he was a girl - which was ridiculous because he really was a girl, they just didn't know it - nor could he prove it. Heero had seemed to taken Duo for a girl when he first visited the castle, so maybe if he could do that again, perhaps he would give him the time of day. Then suddenly the idea clicked. Yes, that was precisely his problem. It wasn't because he didn't know the rules of mating. It was because he needed to be a girl again!

How could he have been so blind, the birds weren't talking about a male attracting the attention of another male but a female. He would just have to put on a dress and then Heero would love him, as simple as that. Of course, he didn't have any dresses, and he wasn't going to try to find one. No, Quatre could do that, grinning sadistically, Duo left Hilde's room and headed for the lodge.

XxXxX

Quatre was still laughing, much to Duo's disgust. It had been fifteen minutes, Duo had timed it and still his little brother was laughing. Of course, Quatre hadn't been turned into the opposite sex - though Duo privately thought that it would be an improvement.

"You . . . you know you . . . don't even – even own . . . a – a dress?" Quatre managed through his laughter.

"Well, get one from someone else." Duo prompted, a bit put off by his brothers gaiety.

"And where do you suggest I get something like that?"

Duo smiled maliciously. "From your closet at home?"

Quatre lunged at his sister/ brother and tackled her/him to the floor. "I think that playing with the ducks has addled your brain." Duo had made a huge mistake in telling Quatre about the ducks.

Duo was more than willing to wrestle, and he did landing triumphantly on top of Quatre, "Can you get me one or not?"

Quatre rolled his eyes, "Maybe Trowa has one for you."

"Aaah, I see, Trowa also has dresses in his closet like you. No wonder you two get along so well."

Quatre glared at him and stood. "I don't have to help you Duo."

"Yes, actually you do," Duo smirked, "because I know that every time you go home, no matter how hard you try, you can't tell them that I'm safe. From what you've said, its a bit irritating, all that political turmoil and such." Duo grinned, "So to fix it, I have to be a girl again, so I need a dress."

Quatre started grumbling under his breath and walked out the door. In a grossly sweet voice, Duo called out, "Thank you little brother."

XxXxX

Trowa found his lover grumbling and doing his damnest to mutilate some innocent weeds as he came to his hunting lodge. "My love . . ." He began.

"I need a dress!" Quatre announced crossly.

Trowa looked a bit uneasy and was almost afraid to ask, "Why?" He blinked again and decided to forge on. "Not that you won't look perfectly gorgeous in one. You would look fabulous is maroon silk actually, it would go so well with your colour."

Quatre sighed in disgust, "Trowa?"

"What?" Trowa said, sensing he was treading on dangerous ground.

"Shut up." Quatre snarled and yanked at another plant, "Duo needs one."

"Duo? What would he. . .she. . .he. . .she. . .he. . ." He cleared his throat. "Why would it need one? I thought I gave it enough clothing?"

"It?" Quatre turned his attention to a lovely wild rose and began viciously pulling at it, "He wants to seduce someone - I don't know!"

Trowa wondered if it was possible to swallow one's tongue, he had come close just now, "What? Who? Why?"

"Finish with 'when' and 'where' and you have all the vital 5 'W's," Quatre glared balefully at his lover. "I don't know any details, he just said he needed one."

Trowa decided to back off before he was castrated by his increasingly irate and frustrated lover, all the while thinking of how to get a dress without people staring at him oddly. He also contrived to put a dress on his lover; he was sure Quatre would look absolutely adorable in it.

Quatre seemed to read his mind, "And don't even think of getting one for me. I - unlike my dear sibling - never was a girl." The elven prince then proved his manliness by pulling a dandelion straight out of the ground, roots and all.

"I'm sure the dandelion is very intimidated," Trowa muttered to himself, walking away.

XxXxX

"Duo..."

"No."

"But if I don't know, how can I get the best method to help you with this. . .this. . ." Quatre gagged. "...seduction?"

"No."

Trowa spoke up in an even tone, "We got you the dress Duo, you could repay our generosity by at least telling us what you are doing with it."

"No."

"For goodness sake Duo! What did I do to deserve such a stubborn sister?" Quatre glared at Duo, not realizing his slip.

"What did I do to deserve being turned into a. . . man?" Duo replied petulantly.

Despite Duo's outwardly manly appearance, she. . . erm, he was still a woman deep within, and all the stress, and failures were getting to him. Tears slowly collected at the corners of his eyes.

"Duo..." Quatre said warningly, not willing to put up with a sob session.

"What!" Duo jumped up, "I'm just trying to fix my problem! Thank you for your help, it is greatly appreciated, yada, yada, yada." If there had been somewhere to disappear to the braided elf would have, but no such luck.

Quatre couldn't help it, he snickered. Duo turned and looked at him wide-eyed. Quatre turned away and caught Trowa's eye. Trowa was fighting a losing battle and as soon as his lip quirked upward they both burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Duo," Quatre gasped, "Its just that... if you really think about it. . ." He took in a huge gasp, "Its really rather funny."

Duo huffed, and stalked away, only realizing he didn't really have a place to stalk to. And if he didn't get this all sorted out, he wouldn't have a place to live anymore. And this was all that – that humans fault!

"If you had your fun with my misery, why don't you just get off your asses and help me become more of a woman." Duo suggested aloofly.

Quatre and Trowa stopped laughing for a second, stared at each other and burst out in mirth again. Duo growled, looked at them and then took a running leap and threw his brother. Instead of attacking Quatre however, he began tickling – viciously in Quatre's most ticklish spot, under his chin.

Trowa had begun to leap to his lover's defense, even knowing Duo wouldn't do anything to hurt his sibling – to much; but then was mesmerized by the sight of his Quatre giggling helplessly while another male tickled him. At first his mind worked on how to use this weakness to his advantage before jealousy set in. No other man but him could touch his Quatre. The tall man didn't even stop to think how utterly ridiculous this whole situation was, seeing that Duo was blood related.

"Alright, thats enough!" He hauled Duo up and off the blond prince. "No more." Duo struggled but his eyes were twinkling mischievously. Quatre struggled to his feet, wheezing a bit from his brush with death. The term 'tickled to death' was not to be used lightly, especially when it came to Duo and his nimble fingers

"Yes," Trowa growled. "We'll teach you whatever the hell you want if you would keep your grubby paws off my Quatre."

Duo stuck out his tongue, "I've probably seen this guy naked a hundred times more than you have." Of course Duo was referring to the days when Quatre was an infant, but what Trowa didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

Trowa's low growl turned into a snarl as he advanced meaningfully on Duo, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. No one saw his Quatre naked except for him. NO ONE!

Quatre leapt between Trowa and Duo, "No! Trowa, Duo is my sexy little whore and I'm the only one who can hurt him." Quatre smacked his forehead, stupid curse. The last remark was so absurd however that it seemed to thrust Trowa back into reality.

Trowa and Duo turned toward the blond elf, all jaws hanging limply at the hinges. "What?" They both echoed.

Quatre shrugged weakly, "I didn't, I mean. . . ya know?" He looked at them pathetically.

Duo shook his head. "Can we just stop fighting and make me a woman?"

Quatre said quickly, "Yes, lets."

Trowa decided to let things go and quickly walked over to a bundle he had carried from town. It had taken a lot of trouble for him to get it, giving all sorts of excuses of why he needed a dress. He was sure there were rumours spreading like wildfire about his mistress and quite possibly, a few claims of his illegitimate heir might just come to the palace in a few months. For now he had these for Duo to try on. "Alright Duo, pick one."

Duo looked at the pile and stared at it thoughtfully. "Hmm, that red one will do." Trowa raised his eyebrows, no doubt the deep red would look good against Duo's pale skin, but it was a rather scandalous dress.

"Maybe you'd best try it on just in case."

Duo exhaled in irritation. This was exactly why he didn't like all that primping going on when he was an elven princess. A dress was a dress. As long as it kept his breasts in and it had a skirt, he was fine with it. Duo paused "Wait! I don't have breasts!" He exclaimed.

"Which is all good and well, considering you are a man," Quatre snickered.

"What am I going to do?" Duo was beginning to see a few problems with his plan . . .

"Well, you could fill some small leather sacks and wrap them around... your chest?" Trowa suggested. Duo was worried, Trowa almost sounded as if he had spent time considering it Trowa lifted some rolled up hose. "Or these?"

He put two of them to his chest over his nipples. "Would look quite real."

Duo looked away, a bit disturbed. "Give me those," he said and grabbing them and the dress he went into a corner to change. He tried to pull the dress over the top of his head first, but that was too difficult, so he dropped it to the floor and tried to pull it up that way. With a little twisting and scooting and jumping he was able to pull it up and over his waist. Then with a few curses added in he maneuvered his arms into the sleeves and pulled it into place. Grabbing the balled up cloth from the floor, he stuck it expertly into his dress, making a few adjustments before turning around. "Well?"

Quatre gaped at his brother. It was disturbing to admit while the elven princess Duo was indeed beautiful, Duo as a male was far more enchanting in a dress. Duo caught the appreciative looks and hastily pulled off the dress, "I'll take that as a yes."

Trowa cleared his throat, trying to shake the image of Quatre in that same dress, sitting in a darkened room, waiting for him to return and rip that dress of him and ravish him senseless. "Well," he stood abruptly. "Let's start with the training."

Duo pulled his shirt on and walked over to them, "What first?"

Quatre was suddenly very afraid, thoughts of how his (then) sister throwing pies at potential courters came to mind. For some reason, he felt that this was going to be a very long day.

Tbc...

XxXxX

Whoa... laughs

WooT! Another chapter done, powered by your reviews :opens arms wide: We love you all so much::tears up: I get so emotional sometimes.

Please review and let us know what you think. :hugs to all:

Annie-Tsu


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Neither Annie nor Tsu own GW ... if we did it would have been a very different thing. . .

**Warning**: Mpreg, shounen ai, OOC ness, drunkeness and debauchery.

_Remember me? I'm the one you saw bathing - naked - twice. I need to see you again. I will be under the old Maple on the edge of the forest. . . FULLY CLOTHED. _

_Signed - you know who._

Heero's mouth dried suddenly as his mind recalled every single detail of that wet glistening body and that love perfect, gleaming. . .hair! Heero carefully controlled his breathing. She needed to see him? Perhaps the witches spell was finally working, though the elf did sound a bit ticked in the letter. No matter, he would woo her successfully this time.

Flowers, he needed flowers, all girls like flowers. He rushed out of the room, brushing past the maid that he was supposed to, erm, meet again after being rudely interrupted the last time. He needed to find flowers.

"Your Grace!" The girl whined.

But Heero didn't even hear what was said as he ran into the garden, looking at the veritable varieties available for him to 'harvest'. Heero's eyes alighted on several bright yellow daisies, a flourishing lily and a few deep purple violets. They reminded him of that lovely elven maiden's eyes. Then a smile brightened his normally austere features. Yes, he would bring these to her as a gift. After all, who wouldn't be flattered to have their physical attributes compared to God's creations?

Briefly, the thought of composing poetry for her flittered across his mind, but he was sensible enough to know that he was not gifted in that area. Heero shook his head, he must stay calm and in control. He would impress and woo her successfully this time, there was no turning back for him.

Heero stopped by the kitchen, taking a small basket with cakes and cookies in it and grabbed a bottle of fine wine. No woman could resist chocolate. He headed out, taking long and purposeful strides towards the tree of his destiny.

XxXxX

Duo trudged through the forest, realizing why he used to love leggings so much. In one hand, he had a picnic basket filled with berries and a tall bottle of wine and in the other, he had a fist full of his skirt. He had taken Quatre's idea that in all things that fail, wine could make a monster fall in love. Of course, Quatre hadn't meant that literally, but Duo had decided to take it as such. Right now, he had more problems on his hands, like how to keep his skirt from snagging every little thorn, branch and tree.

One of his breasts kept sagging too, so he needed time to fix that before he reached the maple tree. Perhaps he could get some tree sap and stick the offending droopy hose to his chest more securely. That brought to mind the problem of the ants that practically covered the forest floor.

This seducing thing was really complicated. . . and messy.

Seeing the tree, and no sign of Heero, Duo rushed forward and dropped the basket. Turning around, he began struggling with his makeshift bosom.

"Am I late?"

Duo whirled around, one hand still resting on his breasts and gasped at the sight of the Duke standing before him, a similar basket in his hand and a bunch of flowers in the other. Pulling his hand away he forced a smile. "No, not at all, I've just arrived."

The last thing Heero expected was walking into the clearing and seeing the luscious elf maiden fondling herself so idly. The lump that he had managed to control in his throat was now back, making speech rather difficult. Actually that wasn't the only lump that reappeared and that one was making thinking rather difficult.

Duo saw his eyes lose their focus and smiled, "Would you like to sit down?"

Heero snapped back to attention. "Uh. . .yes, please let me." He set the basket on the ground and the pulled out a thick blanket with one hand. He was about to spread it out when he realised he was still holding the flowers and passed it to the elf rather clumsily. "For you."

He internally cringed. That was so badly done, where had all his finesse gone when it came to the female race? Just what was it about this particular she-elf that got him so confused?

Duo smiled, in what he hoped was a coy fashion and smelled the flowers, for an amateur it wasn't a bad bouquet. Duo sneezed and wrinkled his nose. To his horror, it didn't stop at one. Soon the entire forest echoed with the sound of violent sneezing. Hastily, Duo set the flowers down and walked away, holding in a sneeze, feeling as if his brain would explode.

Heero looked at the flowers and grimaced. Picking them up, he smelled them himself. He felt a tickle in his nasal cavity. His eyes forced themselves closed and his sneezes soon rang harmoniously with his date's. Duo spun around, staring at the sneezing duke. Suddenly, all feelings of discomfort disappeared as he started laughing. Despite the duke being a perverted peeping tom, he was human after all to fall prey to such a simple thing as a lily.

In the middle of his laughter, Duo sneezed again, so loudly that the entire woods seemed to explode around him. He doubled over, trying to feel his face for any unattractive spit. Heero, having seen his date start laughing uproariously quite forgot about his own embarrassment and joined in the merriment. When Duo bent over he squatted next to him, "We are rather silly, aren't we?"

"I don't think silly is quite the right word, how about. . ." Duo looked at the chocolate haired human for a moment and then declared solemnly, "Ridiculous?"

Heero extended a hand. "Truce? I apologize for, ahem, staring at you and you apologize for. . ."

"Letting you?" Duo responded to the warm grip with his own.

Heero grinned awkwardly, "I was gonna say punching me, but that works too."

Duo punched the human in the shoulder playfully, trying furiously to remember just what Trowa had taught him about being feminine. He was increasingly confused as Heero didn't seem to mind him acting differently from those women he saw, fainting and whining. Duo sat down, pondering and stumbling a bit as he tried to sit in the dress. His brother's words about being graceful echoed uselessly in the back of his mind.

Heero's warm hand came around Duo's upper arm and helped him to get more comfortable. Then the duke sat down next to him, busying himself with setting the treats from the basket out. Duo drooled; he had brought cake. All Duo had were berries and nuts, but Heero had brought sugar! Duo smiled and almost laughed, but remembered to stay quiet, as a lady would. Looking around, Duo tried to desperately recall the hints Trowa had given him.

Duo took a deep breath, remembering the first thing about flirting – batting of eyes. He smiled at Heero, catching his attention and started fluttering his eyes rapidly at him, half expecting Heero to swoon almost straight away.

He didn't.

Heero looked at his princess. "Are you alright, my lady? Did some dirt got into your eyes?"

A dark flush spread across Duo's cheeks. Damn it! "No, I'm alright," he muttered, helping himself to a piece of cake to cover up his embarrassment. This wasn't turning out any better than the animal's hints did. He took a large bite of the cake and nearly melted. This wasn't just cake... this was chocolate cake! How could this human be so evil as to prey on his weakness? How could Heero hold him thrall to cocoa beans? How could he have known? Duo moaned in pleasure and put it down. "So. . ."

Heero arranged himself to be sitting a bit closer to Duo. "Tell me, my sweet, what is your name?" Heero asked innocently. Duo froze.

Duo muttered a bit before saying resolutely, "Vielle."

Heero frowned slightly, a little unsure of how to reproduce the word. "Alright... how about... Elle?"

Duo sighed, "Sure, thats fine." He reached for the cake again and took a huge bite. Heero watched Duo in curiousity. Crap, he wasn't nibbling at his food! Trowa had said he was supposed to nibble! Duo feigned a small cough and covered his mouth with his hand as he chewed.

"I was wondering," Heero said cautiously, "Do you have a twin brother?" Duo froze, he had hoped this wouldn't come up.

Duo refused to lie, so instead he said, "I have a brother."

"Oh, I was just wondering because –"

Duo swallowed nervously and decided to forget all plans in the middle and lunged for the final trump card. He pulled out the bottle of wine. "Here, try this, it is supposed to be good for your health." Heero blinked in surprise.

"A – alright," he looked around for glasses and realized he didn't have any. "Do you have any glasses?"

Shoot, Duo thought, "No, but drink from the bottle I don't mind." The next few moments passed as Duo poured the liquor down Heero's throat – literally. Heero would finish and swallow, Duo took a small sip and then gently poured another huge gulp down Heero's throat. They finished Duo's bottle, and Duo looked around. Heero, enjoying it too much to stop gave Duo his own bottle. The process started all over.

Somewhere up above a chipmunk chittered away in a sound that was strangely similar to laughter.

Duo suddenly realised that the man sitting next to him was looking increasingly attractive. "Heeeeey... 'hic' ... y'know sumthin?"

Heero, who held his liquor a little bit better (though his eyes were rather crossed) smiled, "What?"

Duo reached out and traced his finger at the corner of Heero's mouth. "You have some caaaake here." Vaguely, Duo realized he was acting like an idiot but the thought wasn't important enough to stop having so much fun. Duo leaned forward and licked the crumb away.

Heero grinned, "And you have some," he leaned in, "– right here." He kissed Duo's bottom lip gently. Duo's addled brain only registered a brief alarm. Heero's lips tasted like the red wine he'd brought and the chocolate cake they were eating. Then he leaned forward and joined the kiss throwing his arms enthusiastically against Heero and knocked them both over.

XxXxX

Trowa rolled his eyes as his elven lover led him deeper into the forest, giggling like a girl. Quatre was actually skipping. Why did he agree to this again? Making love in a warm room with beds and covers was so much more comfortable than pushing someone against the rough bark of a tree. But Quatre was an elf and particularly attuned to the forest, so maybe. . . he felt more comfortable with dirt and leaves cushioning them.

Trowa shuddered at the thought of a stray worm creeping into crevices he thought of exclusively his. He hoped he didn't have to actually duel a worm, that would not only be remarkably embarrassing but completely ridiculous as well. Trowa felt himself being tugged and smiled, taking the unpleasant thought and dropping it into a 6 foot hole then pouring mud over top, then sand and then filling in the rest with dirt.

"It's over here Tro-Tro," Quatre said, smiling like a schoolboy. 'Tro-Tro?' Trowa winced. The dark-haired prince didn't want to ruin Quatre's lustful mood, but he would have to talk to him about it later. His lover's enjoyment of assigning pet names went a little too far sometimes, and he drew the line at a pet name that defiled his own, noble name.

Quatre had even made one for Trowa to call the blonde, 'little one'. Trowa wasn't entirely certain where that came from for there was nothing little about the blonde prince.

Quatre tugged even harder on Trowa's arm and pulled him forward. They burst into the clearing and Quatre's jubilant cry of "Here it is" faded away into shock. Trowa stared.

Silence reigned for a split second then two voices rang out simultaneously. "What has your brother done to my cousin?" Trowa blurted.

"What has your cousin done to my brother?" Quatre chorused.

They both looked at each other and then after a moments pause, Trowa asked, "Well, what are we gonna do?" Quatre didn't answer, he was already stomping over to where Duo lay naked and entwined with Heero and was yanking him to his feet.

Duo mumbled something akin to, "Drink more wine, Heero." Quatre looked at Heero and then turned away. Even if Duo was a boy now, he was still Quatre's sister. This was wrong. No one should find their sister in this position.

"Your cousin took advantage of my sister. . .brother. . . sister... whatever!" Quatre pointed at the prone duke.

Trowa had appeared next to Heero as well, and had thrown his cloak over him, "Excuse me? Your ... sibling was trying to seduce him all along!" Quatre heaved in anger and looked at Trowa disbelievingly.

"'I need to borrow a dress'" Trowa scowled imitating Duo, "Yeah, it's my cousin's fault."

Quatre plunked his hands on his hips, effectively dropping Duo back onto the sleeping duke, who was also mumbling something about wine and lovely. . .hair. "So he could. . ." He gasped. "HIM! Heero was the one who cursed my sister!"

Whatever else Trowa wanted to say died at the pronouncement. While Quatre glared at Heero, his aqua eyes turned green in their anger.

"Why would Heero curse Duo?" Trowa frowned, "That doesn't make any sense."

Quatre was ignoring Trowa's mumbling and had firmly grabbed Duo and throw his brother over his shoulders. Trowa looked up, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm getting Duo away from here and from him," Quatre glared at Trowa and stalked through the woods, carrying Duo easily.

Trowa looked a bit abashed (at least Quatre hadn't called him Tro-Tro again) and then plopped down next to Heero. He glared at his cousin and watched him sleep, finally slapping his cheeks, "Wake up you idiot."

Heero continued to mumble about the perfect shapes of something before turning over and falling asleep again. Trowa sighed. His cousin was absolutely sloshed. He grabbed Heero by the arm and threw the duke over his princely shoulders, taking off towards the castle, fuming all the way.

XxXxX

Duo was aware of being awake for quite awhile, but not completely lucid. Suddenly, a gigantic cold splash of water hit him in the face and he felt instantly revived. . . and annoyed and the constant feeling of a hammer pounding into his head wasn't helping, "Ow."

Shaking his head, he looked around and saw his beloved brother, "Wh-what was that for?"

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the forest, completely naked, lying half on Trowa's cousin, completely naked, drunk beyond belief, completely naked, with two bottles of wine empty and completely naked?" Quatre yelled at his brother.

"You mentioned the completely naked a few times already," Duo muttered. Then his face suddenly lightened as a thought crossed his mind and he brought his hands up to his chest expectantly and found. . . nothing. "DAMMIT! Why didn't it work?"

Quatre frowned, "Why didn't what work?"

"The sex, I went through all that crap to be turned back and then . . . NOTHING?"

Quatre stepped back before responding, Duo was not safe in this mood. Quatre's eyes started to bulge and the veins in his neck started throbbing. "Sex? Sex? With that. . .that. . .HUMAN?" Quatre seemed blind to the fact that he was also engaging in carnal activities with a human.

"That lying little witch, she told me that if I got him to love me, the spell would be reversed," Duo sputtered in his anger and began pacing the room, his feet stomping so hard the dust shook from the rafters.

"Love you?" Quatre choked, having a hard time following Duo's rambling.

He fell back on the bed with a resounding thump, cradling his head in his hands. "Duo, stop ranting for a minute and let me get this straight. Who told you having sex equates to whoever who had sex with you loves you?"

Duo looked at Quatre, "What?"

Quatre sighed, "You said that Heero loved you because he had sex with you?"

"Yes. . ."

"Who told you that?"

Duo, suddenly uncertain, mumbled something.

"I can't hear you Duo," Quatre said patiently.

"Everyone!" Duo blurted, still not looking at anywhere except his feet. He was getting a really bad feeling about this.

"You didn't ask me, so obviously not everyone," Quatre was actually feeling a mite bit offended.

"Are you telling me you aren't having sex with Trowa?" Duo raised an eyebrow and began to absentmindedly braid his hair.

"Well, I am . . ." Quatre smiled, "but thats not all love is; love is the happiness you feel when you're with someone, the comfort they give you when you're upset, how warm you feel when they call you 'little one'." Duo stared at Quatre.

"You're not little," Duo protested. "You are in fact almost the same height as Trowa. You might be even bulkier than him around the shoulders." Quatre began to look offended, "Why does he call you 'little one'?" Then his eyes dropped to his brother's groin. "Don't tell me..."

Quatre blushed, "It's a term of endearment and no, thats not the reason. So lets get off the topic."

Duo slumped next to his brother. "Animals aren't to be trusted. They lied to me. They said that if Heero manages to mate with me, he would love me," he said, his lower lip trembling with disappointment.

Quatre bit his lip, unsure of what to say. On one hand, he felt like kicking everyone of the animals that gave his poor brother such stupid advice while on the other, he felt like laughing at the absurdity of it.

Duo then tightened his face and glared at Quatre, "You mean I had. . . sex with him for no reason?" Duo continued, "And I can't even remember it!"

Quatre sighed again. "At least you won't have to worry about getting pregnant." He cracked a smile at his older brother.

Far, far away, a little onyx stone snickered softly.

"Oh great, some consolation, I lost my virginity to a man I hate for NO reason." Duo sat back down and felt his sanity slowly slipping away.

XxXxX

Quatre pushed Trowa away after hearing his lover sigh for the fifteenth time in a minute. "We are supposed to be making love. You are not supposed to sound like you are bored and tired of me!" The elf stood and stalked to the other side of the room.

Trowa sighed again. "I'm sorry, love. but Heero is absolutely killing me."

Quatre scoffed his disbelief, crossing his arms in front of him. "Heero? Try Duo."

"Duo is like a madman, he is depressed, he never wants to see Heero again, but he can't go home and I won't let him go into the city, lest Heero recognize him and. . ." He trailed off and then brought a hand to his head, "He – she – he used to be happy go lucky all the time. . . I really miss that." His voice sounded just a tad bit exasperated and annoyed.

Trowa raised an unsympathetic eyebrow, "Heero is dragging me through all hells and back in search of his mysterious 'Elle' and then spends his evening spouting off his speech about why he must find her."

Trowa started to get annoyed. It wasn't as if his lover had the lion's share of problems. "Heero is moody, cranky and always trying to get out of the castle, trying to find that 'elven maiden with the nice hair of hers'. He never used to have such fetishes with hair. He isn't helping me with work at all and he is shirking his duties, while I'm torn between him and my responsibilities."

Quatre growled at Trowa. "At least Heero isn't sick!"

Trowa started, caught off-guard, "What? Sick? Who?"

"Duo is – all this stress – caused by your cousin – is making him sick." Trowa softened his expression a little and just looked at Quatre. Although Trowa hated to admit it, it really was Heero's fault and Trowa tried to keep that in mind every time Heero came to him beseeching for help.

"He gets sick every morning, every time he smells onions and every time the animals fertilize the plants." Quatre stared beseechingly at Trowa. "I think he might be dying. Trowa, please, I don't know what to do."

"Dying?" Trowa barked in surprise, "Is it really that bad?" One look at Quatre's face told him he at least thought it was.

"Let's go back and see him, alright?" Trowa offered a hand to Quatre. He wasn't entirely convinced that Duo was dying, after all, his lover did tend to exaggerate things. . .a lot.

Trowa pulled Quatre closer as they walked the short distance back to their hunting lodge. He hadn't seen Duo in nearly a month, thanks to his currently almost insane and definitely elf obsessed cousin. A woman was just another female. Trowa didn't understand what was so special about this female – who was currently male anyway. It didn't make sense – what was it about them?

Even before they reached the door, Trowa could hear the sound of someone being violently sick. He winced. It sounded horrible. Quatre paled and flew into the cottage. "Duo! are you alright?"

Duo looked up, and then seemed to jump away from a pot on the ground. Weakly, he responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. You're home early." Belatedly he noticed Trowa, his mouth tightened a bit but he said nothing more than, "Hello, nice to see you again." Duo indirectly blamed Trowa for his problems.

Duo swayed on his feet and his eyes crossed, he stumbled towards a chair and fell into it. Trowa looked at Duo and immediately understood Quatre's worry. If not dying, Duo was dangerously ill, his clothes were hanging loosely on his body and his face was gaunt and pale, and he was shaking rather obviously.

Quatre took a step forward, but held himself back. Duo looked at Quatre and asked, "Did you need something?"

"Uh, no. . . did you, uh, eat anything yet?" Quatre said cautiously. Trowa understood, if Duo was anything like Heero, say the wrong thing and you've got a very pissed off person. Heero is the last person you want pissed off too, he wouldn't yell or get angry. Instead he gets quiet. Silence is never so terrifying as from Heero.

Duo turned slightly green at the mere mention of food. He covered his hands over his mouth, half expecting to need the chamber pot again. He lowered his hand to his lap when his stomach decided to cooperate for a while. "Please, don't mention food."

Quatre turned and looked at Trowa meaningfully, "Right, sorry Duo."

There was a long pause before Trowa spoke up, "Actually we lied, Quatre came to get something, so once he gets it we'll leave you be." Quatre looked at him for a moment and Trowa gave him a look, indicating he wanted to talk to Quatre outside, then the elf's eyes widened and he scrambled over to the table and picked up the salt jar. Duo stared at him incredulously as he hustled back to Trowa.

"You're going to leave me alone?" Duo asked panicked, leaping to his feet. He realised that it was a mistake a little too late as the room started spinning around him.

"Duo?" Quatre said, dropping the salt and running to his brother's side, grabbing him by the shoulders as he began to sink to the floor. Duo was panting harshly as he was hoisted not so carefully over his brother's shoulder and hastily placed on the bed. A cold cloth was instantly slapped over his eyes and he heard small sounds of argument. Too bad he felt too exhausted to actually eavesdrop.

"We can't leave him like this," Quatre whispered to Trowa, wringing his hands in worry.

"We need to get a healer or something," Trowa reasoned.

"Duo wouldn't like that." Quatre said, his worry changing briefly into annoyance, "He's so stubborn, he doesn't want anyone to see him like this." Trowa wondered if Quatre meant as a man, by 'like this' or sick; either way he wasn't going to argue.

Trowa grabbed his lover's arm forcefully. "You want to end up seeing him dead?" He hissed and his heart twisted when Quatre flinched. He softened his tone. "We need to get help. This goes beyond what Heero did to him."

"There _is_ something wrong with him, he needs help." Quatre looked back at Duo as if to confirm his previous statement. "Maybe we can just ask? I don't want to make him even more upset. . ."

Trowa rolled his eyes, "Fine, we'll just ask, but if that doesn't work, he'll have to see someone."

Quatre nodded and leaned over Duo. "We are going out for a while. Please rest. I will get some medicine for you to stop the sickness, okay?" Duo moaned and waved his hand at Quatre who took that as an assent.

Trowa took Quatre's hand and tugged gently as he headed towards the door.

XxXxX

Trowa had insisted that it would be better to find a healer from a nearby village instead of the city, so he and Quatre had undertaken a three hour hike away from the cottage. It followed a road and Trowa wished now that he had his horses – they could have made it there in an hour. Consequently, it was getting very late when they arrived at the village.

Whenever Trowa left to go to the hunting lodge, he wore unassuming clothes, not rags, but simple and unadorned so he was able to enter the village without being recognized. Quatre would have been much more noticeable but he had long ago learned that to make it through the city unnoticed you needed a serviceable cloak. The cloak had an added bonus of making Quatre's figure seem imposing as he walked by so smoothly that he seemed to float while his cloak billowed around him. He didn't have trouble when he walked through the city.

There were few people on the street anymore, but Trowa saw an older man near them and he stopped him asking for the local healer. Heading towards the back of the village, they knocked gently on the door of the hut that supposedly belonged to the healer. A muffled 'come in' wafted through the door and they walked in.

The room was warm and cozy, well lit with an assortment of sharp but not unpleasant smelling herbs lining the walls. A woman with heavy thick hair separated into two braids was bent over her desk, examining a small dish.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked pleasantly, but she eyed Quatre warily.

"Yes," Trowa said after an awkward pause. "We have a question." Again Trowa paused, hoping Quatre would take over, but the hidden elf didn't speak. "A – Well that is – a friend of ours is rather sick, we were hoping you would be able to tell us what was wrong and what we could do about."

"Ask away," she responded pleasantly.

"Well, our friend has been very sick lately, and unable to hold down food or even stand strong smells." Trowa paused, "And our, uh, friend seems to be very weak. . ." Trowa trailed off, unable to provide many more details. He looked at Quatre who nodded. Trowa looked at the healer questioningly.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it." She smiled and looked at Trowa and shook his hand, "Congratulations, you're going be parents." Trowa choked on the air he was breathing. Quatre jerked back in surprise. Sally watched them in good humour and then gingerly pulled her hand from Trowa's.

"Actually, I don't think that that is it," Quatre spoke up finally, pulling back his hood. Sally stared at him for a moment, her eyes flickering around, at first she blushed and then she stopped and her jaw dropped. It wasn't often an elf was seen inside a village. In fact hardly ever.

Gathering her wits about her, Sally hinged her jaw and smiled in humility, "I'm sorry, I just assumed, I mean I couldn't see you – and. . ." She stopped, realizing she was blabbering, "Are you the one who has been sick?"

"No. . ." Quatre said slowly, "And the person who is . . . sick is a man."

"Well now he is," Trowa muttered under his breath.

Both of them froze and looked at each other, Quatre shook his head, "No way, its not possible. . ."

Sally watched them in concern, seeing the color drain from Quatre's pale face, "Is everything alright?"

Trowa swallowed and smiled weakly, "Define alright."

Far, far away, a little onyx stone gave in and burst out laughing.

XxXxX

Annie: Whee! Well, this is probably the fastest I've ever written a story – I don't usually put in so much effort. Tsu is good for me – she plans everything out and then works on it nonstop. Wow. . . not me. . .

Your reviews are ever so greatly appreciated. We love you all. Your reviews are the grass for the cow that is our haphazard writing.

Annie-Tsu


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Neither Annie nor Tsu own GW ... if we did it would have been a very different thing. . .

**Warning**: Mpreg, shounen ai, OOC ness, innuendoes and deceit

"Where are you taking me?" The healer squealed from her position thrown over Trowa's shoulder. "Unhand me, you uncouth barbarian."

"Trowa," Quatre called out cautiously, keeping up easily with the prince.

"Tro. . . Trowa?" The braided woman squeaked. "Prince Trowa?" Trowa grunted and shifted the struggling woman over his shoulder. He had started out the evening as a fool and had gradually descended rank until now he was a barbarian.

Trowa looked banefully at Quatre before responding, "Yes, my name is Trowa, and I know others with the same name."

"Let me go, cretin!" Sally pounded ineffectually on Trowa's broad back.

"Would you stop that woman!" Trowa roared, finally losing his temper after walking with her on his back for hours. "We are only bringing you because it is an emergency, so stop arguing and be thankful that I'm not dragging you along with a rope!"

"I can walk, you flaming idiot! You don't have to carry me like a sack of sugar."

"I wouldn't want to lose time, we've been gone long enough. Besides we are almost there now."

Quatre stood far, far away, feeling rather intimidated by this person. He was never so glad as now that he preferred men – not that there was anything wrong with woman. . .

Quatre looked at her, catching her eyes, "Please don't be angry, I'm very worried about. . .our friend. He's been sick for awhile, so excuse our drastic measures." Quatre had these gigantic, pathetic orb of eyes that when displayed right could make the most cold-hearted of men melt.

And most women as well (with the exception of his sister/ brother).

The doctor looked at him and sighed, "Well, what's your name?"

Quatre smiled slightly, "I am Quatre. . . and you are?"

"Sally - Sally Poe." She shifted on Trowa's back and then kneed the human prince in the chest, "And exactly who are you, if not Prince Trowa?"

Trowa sighed, wincing at the pain. For someone so slight, she sure knew how to use her knee. He was just glad she wasn't on her feet and didn't see him as an assailant. "I'm just one of the many sons named in honour of the prince." Trowa smiled, "You can call me Bob."

Sally kicked him again, harder for his cheek. "Are we there yet?"

Quatre pointed timidly at the looming shack just on the horizon. "We are here."

Sally grinned, "Wonderful, you can let me down now." Trowa looked at her and then slowly lowered her down.

"That's the Prince's hunting lodge!" Sally exclaimed. Then she leveled a glare at Trowa. "Thank you. . .Bob."

Trowa smiled and then picked up the pace, leading the way. Quatre stayed back and talked to Sally quietly. When they reached the door, Trowa paused. The two whispering behind him smacked directly into his back. Trowa turned and said to Quatre, "Should we warn him?"

Quatre bit his lip, "No, I'd rather not. He's probably sleeping anyway."

Sally looked back and forth at both of them and rolled her eyes, "Who is this guy? Royalty? Geez. . ." She opened the door and walked into the lodge. She instantly saw a small lump in the middle of the vast bed and a pale, sweaty face peeking out from under the covers. She reacted immediately and went straight to him. She placed a hand on his forehead and then turned to the other two men who had filed in behind her. "Get me some cold water and then start boiling some more."

Quatre and Trowa stared at each other. They thought boiling water was only required during the birth. . . "He's not giving birth now is he?" Quatre blurted, his eyes going wide.

Sally looked at him in disbelief, "No, I want you to boil some water and then make chicken broth for him to eat." She shook her head.

Quatre blushed to the tips of his ears. "Oh. . .okay." He grabbed Trowa by the collar and dragged him out. "Let's make some chicken broth."

Duo began mumbling something and slowly opened his eyes. He looked blearily at Sally a moment before sliding back in the bed surprised and sitting up. "Whoa, hello. Who are you?"

Sally smiled softly. "My name is Sally Poe and I am going to find out what is wrong with you." She said her face seemed just a bit amused. "You've lost a lot of weight." Duo nodded numbly, taken off-balance by her sudden appearance.

Realizing what she said too late, Duo opened his mouth to deny it, but realized it was a futile effort. He sighed, "So what do you think is wrong with me."

Not missing a beat, Sally responded, "I think you're pregnant."

Duo nodded, "Oh, shit. . . Father'll kill. . ." he trailed off, pulling the covers over his head. Suddenly, her words sunk in and his head popped back up, "Wait a minute! I'm a guy now!"

Sally's face went from curious to smug, "Oh, in that case. . ." She let it trail off and instead grabbed a wet cloth and sopped it on Duo's forehead.

Duo moved it aside and looked at her in panic, "Wait, why do you think I'm pregnant?" his chest was heaving in panic and he had begun to shiver.

Sally began to tick the symptoms off her fingers. "Nausea, unable to stomach certain foods and smells, exhaustion, despite weight loss you have problems with the fit of your clothes aren't you?"

Duo nodded mechanically, though the tight clothes part wasn't entirely true. "If you weren't a man, you would definitely be pregnant."

Duo looked at her in fright, "What if I'm only. . . part. . . like. . ." Duo stopped, "Can you get pregnant your first time?"

Sally giggled softly behind her hand. "Another legend. Of course you can get pregnant your first time." Then she frowned. "But you are a man. You can't be pregnant."

Duo rolled his eyes. "That's what I've been trying to tell you,"

Sally eyed him suspiciously, "You don't really sound entirely certain of that." She leaned down so she was about three inches from his face, "There's nothing you're not telling me, is there?"

The elf stilled, staring at the healer in surprise. "Well, I'm really quite interested in pulling you into my warm bed and doing unspeakable things to your body."

Sally leapt back and made a small offended noise in the back of her throat. Duo clasped his hand over his mouth. "Please, I'm sorry, forget I said anything,"

Sally looked at him and asked suspiciously, "Is this an elf thing?"

Duo's eyes popped out of his head, "No! We don't start asking random people into our beds."

Sally laughed a little, "I meant men getting pregnant."

"Uh..." Duo's mind worked furiously and said the only thing that came to mind. "Yeah. . . But, but, I can't go back to the elven settlement now. I'm. . . I'm. . ." He choked and was unable to finish.

Sally sat on the edge of the bed and patted Duo's hand, "I wouldn't worry about it, if your family is there, they will understand."

Duo winced, "I can't make them understand." Duo shook his head, wondering frantically how he was going to explain that his family would never understand how he was changed from a princess to the princess' murderer and the prince's kidnapper and now – a male elf by all appearances – pregnant.

This was not looking good.

Sally wore a soft and reassuring grin, "In the end, your family will accept you back."

_Not if they don't know who I am,_ Duo's mind screamed, but he didn't say it aloud. Sally stood up and went to open a window, the room smelled. . . stale. Duo sat up straighter and felt his stomach begin to curl and twist in an unpleasant and familiar way. His face paled and he threw himself out of the bed and headed for the chamber pot that had become his best friend lately. As he lost all of the apple he had eaten an hour ago, Sally's hand began rubbing his back until he was through.

Collapsing to his knees, he panted on the floor until his legs stopped shaking. "Sally?" He looked at her beseechingly, "Can you make me stop throwing up? I eat because I am starving, but then I throw up because I ate."

Sally smiled, "Don't worry, it should go away as your pregnancy progresses, though it is rather severe. Trowa and Quatre are boiling some water for chicken broth. You should be able to hold that down." Sally looked around, "Speaking of which, where did they go?" The healer stood and helped Duo stand up and get to the bed. "Stay here, I'm going to go look for them."

She returned not long after and said to Duo, "Where would they go to boil water?"

Duo looked at her puzzled face and burst out laughing, "They probably couldn't figure out how to and went to the castle for the boiled water!"

XxXxX

It wasn't long after that that Sally left for the village again, after being sworn to silence by a beleaguered Duo. The elf lay in bed, his mind whirling in confusion. Sure, he was once a woman, sure he knew was capable of reproducing at some point in his life; but he saw the mirror, heck, he actually touched himself. He was certain that he was completely male... right?

The witch's spell had been perfect... right?

The more he thought of it, the more confused he became. He had to get some answers. Since his stomach decided to give him a little rest, at least until tomorrow morning, he slid carefully out of bed. Duo shrugged on a pair of clothes and grabbed a dagger as he headed out. He needed to go visit a witch.

It wasn't that long of a walk but Duo felt himself tiring before he was halfway there, the only thing that kept him going was his desire to know what was happening and his anger at her. This was her fault after all – and that bloody human Heero's – it was his fault as much as hers.

He marched up to the door and burst in rudely, uncaring. He had some answers and a score to settle. "Witch! Where the hell are you?" He yelled.

There was a pause before a blonde head peered out from a nearby room blearily. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a question for you, and it seems like you are the only one who can tell me for certain." Duo saw a head appear from one of the two doors. He gaped at the witch. She was wearing a plain cotton nightshirt, with some green mud-like goop plastered all over her face. She really was an ugly witch!

"Wh-what are you wearing?" Duo asked in horror as he took a step away from her.

The witch gasped, realizing her unruly appearance and ran back into her room. There was loud sounds of thumping and thudding from within, and a lot of swearing. Duo could have heard her yell at someone about not warning her. She returned, this time in a bit more attractive dress and a clear face. Duo almost laughed, she was almost pathetic.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, her hands on her hips.

It was then the burning anger that sustained Duo exploded into epic proportions, "Why am I here? You dare act annoyed and offended that I am here, when you have completely altered my life? You probably don't even know what you're doing, do you? I think you screwed up, because there are a few things wrong here!" He continued on in that strain for quite a while, walking around her room, knocking things over, screaming and yelling at the witch about her lying and her incompetent nature, about how she managed – even now – to torture her and make him so ill to the point a healer would think he was pregnant.

"What?" Relena screeched loudly, and in perfect chorus with Duo.

"I'm a man now, I can't get pregnant!" Duo yelled. "Right?" Duo needed the reassurance, because he wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

"He's a man now, he can't get pregnant!" Relena chorused in counterpoint.

Duo paused, "Who are you talking to?"

The witch winced when she heard a familiarly evil cackle fill her ears and her mouth starting to move at its own volition. "I never said that all my spells were perfect, in fact few of them turn out completely as planned. I just didn't make you entirely into a man." She smiled, "So yes, you can be pregnant."

Duo gasped, stumbling back even as the witch started screeching wildly again. He was getting a damn headache. Why couldn't the witch decide on her reaction? One moment she was calmly explaining things the next she was ranting about him stealing someone from her.

_You stupid stone! You planned this! _Relena shrieked silently at the onyx.

_No, you screwed up by your own talented self. _The dragon gloated.

Duo looked at her and gave her look that plainly said he thought she was completely insane. Relena didn't notice, for she was apparently absorbed in her own thoughts now - her face changing expressions quickly - and all of them were unpleasant. He decided then it was that angered witches were a dangerous thing and slowly backed out of the cottage. The two inhabitants of the house didn't even notice Duo's departure.

_You cheated! _Relena accused.

_So did you, casting such a spell. I merely didn't correct your awesome mistake._

_I'm not going to let _her _win so easily!_ Relena finally decided after a long silence.

_What are you going to do?_ Dragon asked, the tiniest bit of caution in his voice.

Relena smiled and said aloud - as if to give her idea more backing, "Heero doesn't know that baby is his, out of the goodness of my heart, I will tell him that the elf is deceiving him and that he should have nothing more to do with him."

Dragon laughed, _You think he will believe that? That elf is now male after all, would the duke believe a man carrying his child?_

"I can always say that this elf came to me for a spell to trap Heero. And that it isn't a baby at all, but a demon that would devour him once it is born. The only way to vanquish this demon would be for Heero himself to kill it."

_You could, but I could also arrange for it that you never speak again, if you were to try something so stupid. _

Relena growled at the stone but did not respond. She would find a way, and there was nothing the dragon could do about it.

XxXxX

Trowa was in a fix, and he wasn't sure how to react. His cousin, his cousin, spoiled a woman, not just any woman, an elf woman – an elf princess no less – and got her pregnant! Well, _him_, but still. . .

There wasn't any place for this poor elf to go either, and it was because of his wondrous cousin. Trowa sighed in disgust, and to think he used to look up to him. Trowa was a prince, he could solve his kingdom's problems, prevent or win wars, mollify the worst of rioters and fight against the best of them, but he couldn't figure out his own problems.

It didn't help that Quatre was also pissed as hell at him. Heero _had_ taken advantage of his precious sister.

Trowa was heading with a rather fervent intensity towards nowhere when he was plowed into by the exact person he didn't want to see. "Trowa," Heero began in excitement, "there were reports of an elf in a small village about three hours south of here."

Trowa looked at Heero and suddenly, all the pent up anger and frustration burst and Trowa grabbed Heero by the collar and threw him against the wall. The whole corridor got quiet and then everyone in it found an excuse to leave. "No need to look anymore Heero, I know where your elf is," Trowa growled.

Heero looked rather confused and then delighted, "Where?"

"I don't think you deserve to know," Trowa said, struggling not to kill his ex-favorite cousin. He let Heero go and walked away, heading for the stairs and his room. He was supposed to be heading to the lodge again, but he didn't think he could cope with it yet. He was feeling guilty for something he hadn't even done! Heero was following close behind though.

"Trowa? Wait, why can't you tell me." Heero's face set and he quickly placed himself in front of Trowa. The prince didn't move, just met Heero's glare eye for eye. This was the glare that earned Heero his position in the army as spy and assassin, this was the glare that Heero used to be. Now Heero was a crazy elf-obsessed man. Trowa used to be afraid of that glare, but he wasn't anymore.

"Because you're a good-for-nothing asshole," Trowa threw a punch at Heero.

Heero ducked, the punch still clipped his ear, he swooped back up and jammed his fist into Trowa's stomach. "Explain."

"Go to hell!"

Heero pulled Trowa's collar into a tight fist and began cutting off his cousin's air. "Explain."

Trowa's eyes narrowed and he choked out, "You have no idea whats going on, do you?" His face was turning bright red very quickly.

"How should I know when my own family comes in and suddenly decides to attack me?" Heero pushed Trowa away.

"She's been right under your nose the whole time and you haven't even figured it out, damned if I'll tell you where she is now."

Heero's expression cleared and an almost hungry expression came over him. "You found her!" He breathed. He grabbed his cousin again, this time by the shoulders. "Where is she? Where did you put her?"

"Somewhere safe, from you." Trowa spat at Heero.

"She's important to me, you know that. Why can't you tell me? She is to be my duchess!" Heero asked incredulously.

Trowa laughed, "What makes you think she wants to be your duchess?"

Heero paused, "We - I - Well, she doesn't have much choice considering what we did."

That incensed Trowa even more. "How could you do that to an innocent! She was a virgin before you put your ugly, dirty hands on her!"

Heero pulled back, "It wasn't my intentions to do that, it just. . . happened." Heero growled. "And that is why I want to make an honest woman. . .elf out of her!"

Trowa sighed, "Now you can't fix it can you." Then he laughed, "An honest woman . . ." He shook his head, he repeated "woman. . ." Trowa looked at Heero, "When did you decide that you were going to pursue her?"

"I- That is - after - thats not important. Where is she?"

Trowa decided enough was enough and turned on his heels, ignoring Heero's question, walking away, leaving Heero alone.

Heero stood there, watching the retreating figure of his cousin. How come Trowa knew of Elle and he didn't. Trowa wasn't even looking for her, well not without Heero around, and he had found her!

Come to think of it, nearly two months ago, soon after he first met Elle, he had seen Trowa with her in the castle, in the front foyer. Trowa had said she was staying at his. . . hunting lodge.

Heero stood. If Elle was as near as Trowa's hunting lodge – and that was a rather big if – he could kill himself. Fifteen minutes away and he had been looking in the woods and in distant villages. He had assumed she had been ashamed by what had happened on that day seven weeks ago; could he have been wrong? What other reason could she have for hiding from him.

Heero stood and swiftly took off his obnoxious velvet cloak that he had to wear to court today. He went to his room and grabbed his work clothes, tight pants and a well-fitted shirt. He grabbed his sword, so as to appear more noble and took off, heading straight for the lodge.

XxXxX

Duo ran a finger across his tight waist line, he had been losing weight quite rapidly but his waist line was stubbornly remaining where it was. It hadn't started to expand really yet, but it would.

Sighing, he turned away and began doing his hair, waiting for his lunch. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't able to take in enough nutrition to do anything remotely productive. Often he would sleep the day away and wake up for meals only. Quatre was usually here, but occasionally he would leave again to go back to the clan and remind them of his safety. They were under the impression that he was tirelessly searching for Duoviele, princess of Silvermyst.

Duo yawned, today was one of those days, which meant that he was on his own. He pulled up a stool by the fire and began stoking the embers and encouraging them to life. He then grabbed a slice of bread with butter on it and began nibbling at it.

A low 'thud', 'thud', 'thud' came from the door. Duo froze, unwilling to open it for anybody. Quatre and Trowa both would walk right in and Sally had to return home and was being brought back by Trowa in a week. (It was like having a set of nannies.)

Duo decided that if he pretended to be asleep, no one would care. He dashed over to the bed and slid under the covers, making his face look as peaceful as possible. As soon as he had settled, the door creaked open. Whoever was here though, had quiet footsteps, Duo could barely hear them.

Duo heard a sharp intake of breath right above him and frantically tried to place the 'gasp' he knew he recognized it. . .

"Goodness, Elle, whats wrong?" Duo's body felt as if it had been dropped quickly into a jar of ice and then completely frozen.

Duo began sweating nervously, despite the cold chill engulfing his limbs. His stomach wrenched and he fought it down.

He really didn't need this right now, especially when he felt so utterly sick. He really didn't want Heero to come here. Who told him? How did he know?

A soft hand touched his temple as it pushed away a loose strand of hair. Duo nearly flinched away. This was all his fault, what made him think that he deserved to touch him? "Leave me alone," he snapped at Heero. "You did this!"

Heero jumped back, surprised,. "What? Did what?"

Duo sat himself up as best he could, using the pillows for support, "This, everything!"

He fell back on the bed tiredly, suddenly wondering if whatever he was saying actually would make any sense or if he should even bother. A pregnant male – like Heero would believe that. Heero seemed far too traditional and crap to even pretend for a moment that 'he' was pregnant, let alone that he used to be a girl.

Duo looked up at him and saw the confusion in Heero's eyes. Heero probably thought he was talking to his beloved Elle. Ha! Duo rolled over, and grimaced at the sudden movement. Please don't let his stomach embarrass him in front of the person responsible for it all.

It was bad enough as it was he was an unwed mother – a mother who was now really a man. He couldn't go home now especially, any chance of explaining the spell was gone now. Elves never got pregnant without an honourable mating. Quatre was lucky, his tryst would not produce a bastard heir. Their father would have Duo's head for this and a lot more.

Heero touched his shoulder gently and Duo sat up angrily again, "Stop touching me!" He yelled, but even as he did he knew that he had gone too far, he tried to get out of bed towards his faithful chamber pot, but Heero decided to 'help' by steadying him with his hands. Shock registered on his face he realized that it was Duo and not his sister, Elle that he was helping.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, genuine concern colouring his tone. He didn't particularly like the insane elf but he was sick and that changed everything. He bore no malice against someone ill.

The elf shook his head and tried to slide away from him, but Heero held onto him to tightly and Duo couldn't help it, all the contents of his stomach came out, all over Heero. In a panicked moment, Heero brought Duo the chamberpot where he dry-retched a few times.

"I'm sorry," Duo mumbled much later, tucked up in bed once more, and a cold cloth slapped over his head. He was beginning to hate that stupid cloth. But there was nice scene to behold. Heero had taken off his soiled clothings and found some of Quatre's shirts. Right now it was hanging off him, unbuttoned. While Duo was currently male at the moment, he still knew how to enjoy a superb physique. He had been a she-elf once.

Heero smiled weakly, "It's alright." Duo wondered if he would have liked Heero if he hadn't. . . ya know impregnated him and changed his gender. He seemed like an alright sort of guy.

"How long have you been sick?" Heero asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhm, for a while now," He grinned, "Its not really as bad as it looks, you caught me at a bad time." He chuckled a bit and pondered the feeling of the cool cloth dripping into his ear.

"You should go to a healer to have yourself looked at." Heero took a deep breath, "After all, it wouldn't do to worry your sister."

Duo froze at the mention of his 'other self' and waited for any reaction from Heero. The human was staring at him curiously, perhaps even a little more than avidly. It was as if he was trying to fish for information. Damn, Heero was helping him because of 'Elle'. Duo pulled the wet cloth off his eyes.

"My sister knows whats wrong, so she isn't worried." Duo said pointedly, watching Heero's face.

Heero's face didn't show much of a reaction, but he did ask, "Surely if you've been sick for so long. . ."

Duo put the cloth back over his eyes and smiled tightly, "Nothing that won't pass with time."

His hand wandered toward his stomach, brushing it lightly under the covers. He knew he should be panicking right now. He knew he should be trying to draw a sword and skewering Heero but he also knew that the baby wouldn't really appreciate Duo killing his father. Why did Duo manage to accept such ridiculous circumstances so easily? Shouldn't he be almost hysterical right now? He was male and carrying a child.

Of course he had been female for so long, that the idea wasn't completely foreign to him. It was just sort of something in the back of his mind that someday she would probably have children, it just stopped being a foreseeable reality when . .. well, she became a he. He was turning soft and it was all this baby's fault. And the baby wasn't even born yet. Soon he would be sitting in a rocking chair knitting baby booties! Argh!

"Are you alright?" Heero inched closer, staring at Duo in alarm.

"Wha...?" Duo blinked.

Heero shrugged, looking a little relieved. "You were staring off into space with the oddest smile on your face. I thought you went insane for a moment there."

The human got a pillow in the face. "Excuse me!"

"Says the elf who stuck feathers in his hair!" Heero responded.

"Those were special circumstances, that you couldn't understand if you wanted to!" Duo said defensively, sitting up.

"Really? Try me?" Heero challenged. Duo briefly toyed with the idea of telling him, then changed his mind. What good would it do anyway, all he would end up doing would be saying some naughty comment.

They were both distracted from the conversation by the opening of the door, "Duo? Are you alrii . . ." The couple stared, once again shocked by the sight of the two of them together.

"Crap! Heero found out that Duo has a fetish for licking toes!" Quatre exclaimed.

Duo groaned and slapped the cloth over his eyes again.

Damn curse.

XxXxX

Annie: Toes. . . Blech. . . shivers We've got like. . . two more chapters written – i just have to edit them . . . It's really exciting to write them – not quite as exciting to edit! Ya know? glomps all reviewers

We love your reviews! More than. . . life itself. . . okay – maybe that is a bit of an exaggeration but we do LOVE your reviews! They keep us writing! WE LOVE YOU

Annie-Tsu


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, Annie's internet died. 100 completely for most of August. So for the brief moments when I could get on, it was to explain to people why I couldn't be on normally.

Finally, at the on the first and second of September, Annie's internet worked again. Unfortunately she was packing for college. Annie gets to college, it takes her two and a half days to get it working and now finally she can update.

Sumimasen

XXxxXX

CHAPTER 11

Duo found himself staring surreptitiously at Heero for the 'n'th time that the day. And it was pissing the hell out of him. The human was the same annoying, disgusting person three months ago when he waltzed into his life, and basically strong armed his way into taking care of him. The braided elf knew it was out of interest in his 'sister' and nothing more.

But he had been a rather pleasant companion when it came right down to it. Not to mention he could cook four meals really well. Duo had a lot of those 4 meals lately, though the taste of chicken was getting old.

It didn't help that once freed of caring for his brother, the blond elf had nearly tied his lover to the bed and from the odd sounds coming from Trowa's room. . .

Duo shuddered, he really didn't want to know.

"Are you cold?" Heero asked solicitously, throwing a warm coat over Duo's shoulders.

Duo looked at him and then looked out the window at the sunny summer day and laughed. Duo felt something in him. . .well, melting at the action. Why did Heero have to make himself so. . .so. . likable?

Heero had generously never brought up Duo's attempts at 'mating' again, and he carefully kept mentions of 'Elle' out of the picture, but Trowa told Duo that Heero asked about once a week about 'her'. With every inquiry, Duo fell more and more into depression. It didn't help that he was feeling slightly less than desirable right now. After so rapidly losing all that way, the swift gain of it as his stomach started to swell was unnerving. His hand came to cover his rapidly thickening waist at its own volition. There was no denying it now, he was indisputably pregnant.

Heero had made a few casual joke about it – blaming it on his own food – and Duo laughed them off, but it was becoming quite embarrassing.

And he didn't really know how to keep lying (not lying so much as half truths) and covering it up, especially after last night when he asked for chicken and strawberry jam. . .together. Duo was worried that Heero might have been offended, thinking that Duo no longer liked his chicken, and was no hinting at a new dish for dinner today.

They got off quite well, but Heero couldn't completely hide his suspicions, Duo thought that perhaps Heero thought he was mad. Duo's accidental and rare requests for Heero to join him in some sort of dirty, naughty act didn't help.

"Duo? Is something wrong?" Heero asked, breathing softly into the elf's pointed ear, bringing him back to the present.

Do smiled brightly at Heero, unsure of why he needed to alleviate the human;s worry. "I'm perfectly alright. I was just thinking . . ." Duo paused and felt a chaotic flood take over his thoughts, "I think I'm . . . I'm going on a walk."

"Oh, I'll accompany you." Heero grabbed a shirt and put it on - yes he puttered around the lodge without a shirt, much to Duo's distraction - and opened the door. He ushered Duo out and Duo rolled his eyes, taking initiative and heading into the woods. Despite Duo's recovery from his 'illness', Duo was still a little off-balance and had actually passed out a time or two; and Heero used that as an excuse to keep visiting Duo (and no doubt await a visit from Elle).

Duo had a blast getting Heero hopelessly lost in the woods. There wasn't an inch of woods that Duo couldn't navigate; and while Heero was brilliant and exceptionally hard to confuse – Duo was still an elf, and Heero didn't have a chance. The fresh air and woods was so refreshing; a few birds twittered right above their heads. Watching them, he could tell they were a bit upset. He was about to ask what had them so huffy when Heero cursed and Duo turned to see a huge drip of bird poo oozing down the man's shoulder.

Duo started laughing, Heero glared at him, but Duo had seen that face too many times in the last few months to care anymore. Duo's mirth disgruntled Heero who turned away and disappeared into the trees. Duo waited, chuckling quietly. When Heero returned, there was a huge smear of white on his shoulder, but the bulk of it was gone. He'd probably tried to wipe it off with a leaf. Heero tried to scowl, but gave up and smiled reluctantly when Duo couldn't stop laughing.

"This really isn't funny. And if I find out you have been setting your friends on me..." Heero raised his eyebrows threateningly.

Sweetly, Duo smiled, "I didn't _ask_ them to." How he had guessed elves could communicate with animals was beyond Duo. He never said anything to anyone who wasn't an elf. Perhaps Quatre was guilty?

Heero immediately grabbed a fistful of leaves and threw it at Duo. Most of it fluttered around the elf but some did manage to aim properly and stuck themselves in his slightly opened mouth. Duo spat it out, "Uh-uh," He pointed upwards, "They might get angry."

Heero froze, staring warily into the branches above. He couldn't hear any twittering of birds but he never knew, those feathered creatures were horribly sneaky creatures. They could just be aiming their feathered. . .behinds at any part of his anatomy. Just what had he done to the birds that was so bad?

Duo watched his face and started cracking up again, "If you're good, I'll tell them to let you be?" Duo offered mischievously.

"Is that blackmail?" He said, his left eyebrow twitching above the other.

Duo grinned and Heero sighed and nodded. He gave up. He could never win with Duo. He doubt he ever would. He wondered about the elf though. Where was that insane being that waded through his pond sticking feathers in his hair or the person that sat on his chest, forcing him to ingest berries? This was a perfectly normal person with likes and desires and hates like everyone else. Why had he hated Duo so much in the beginning? Why had he hated all elves in the beginning?

He shuddered at the thought of Trowa and his lover though. How did two people manage to make so much noise that all the smaller forest creatures decided to flee the area around the cottage? How did two normally silent and polite people manage to be such exhibitionists that they forced Heero, who had seen his share of naked beings, and blase Duo out of the house?

Didn't they ever get tired of it?

Seeing Heero shiver Duo said, "Don't worry - even if I am able to convince all the animals in the woods to attack you - I won't let them kill you." Duo sighed, "probably."

Heero shot Duo a look, not really sure if he was serious, but he decided to keep wisely silent. Duo's moods had been very odd recently. It ranged from deliriously happy to raging torrents of temper within seconds of each other. The elf sometimes made him very much afraid of being in the same room with him. But he endured. Because he knew that if he was patient, he would see Elle again one day. He just found it odd that Elle always picked the time when he was back at the castle to visit her brother. Was Elle purposely avoiding him?

Or maybe she felt embarrassed after what happened. Duo had hinted that that might be the case, but Duo had also promised to tell Elle that he wanted nothing more than to make her his duchess.

Duo had looked somewhat, torn at that pronouncement. He was rather. . .happy? That was at first before there was a severe darkening of his mood and Heero was thrown out of the house for the first time in his young life. He was a duke damn it, no one threw him out.

Just what did he say to set Duo off like that? He thought the elf liked him. At least from the way he acted, Heero thought he did.

Of course, Duo did have a tendency to be. . . temperamental - and that was what Heero had blamed it on. Nonetheless, Heero found himself cherishing the time he spent with Duo, and would be more than willing to continue the friendship once he married Elle. But as brothers-in-law, they would have more than a friendship. And that made him very happy. Being friends just wouldn't be enough.

Heero didn't even stop to think how odd that line of thinking sounded. Or even if he did, he chose to ignore it rather then mess around with all the sloppy potential ramifications such thinking could bring.

"Uh... Heero?" Duo asked, peeking at the man next to him. "Just what do you like about my twin?" At Heero's startled expression, he was quick to explain. "She's rude, uncouth, unfeminine, she hit you. . ." He trailed off.

Heero laughed, "I don't know. I don't think love works that way. Besides, it didn't really hurt when she hit me."

"Oh yes it did, don't you pretend it didn't!" Duo said, his voice rising.

Heero looked startled, "Well, maybe just a bit." Duo 'harumphed'. Heero moved to be right in front of Duo, "Why did you want to know?"

"Why do you think?" He asked, feeling suddenly inexplicably angry. Duo couldn't really tell him the truth.

"Well," Heero took a step forward, a step closer to Duo. "I would think," another step. "You were actually jealous." He stopped barely inches away from the elf.

Duo stuttered, "D-don't. . .be. . ." Heero's closeness was making him illiterate. Duo's face flamed red at the thought of being jealous at himself for lack for Heero's attention.

Heero sighed, resting a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Duo, don't be silly. Elle's not going to leave you or stop being your sister if she becomes my bride. There is no reason to be jealous of me."

The elf stared up at Heero and said the most intelligent query of his life, "Huh?" Duo tilted his head just a little, "You won't get Elle without me."

A small smirk curved Heero's lips, "Perhaps not, but I get you all the same."

He didn't even realize what he was saying but at the risk of sounding like an absolute cliche, he found himself being drawn closer to the elf like a moth to an ever enticing flame. Duo moved forward until they were just barely touching, they paused and Duo looked up ever so slightly and Heero tilted his head down.

"I get you all the same," Heero whispered, moving in slowly, unconsciously closing his eyes.

Duo, forgetting for a moment that he lacked the proper equipment that Heero found so attractive when he took an unauthorized peek during Duo's bath at the waterfall, fell into the spirit of things and rose a little onto his toes. It was the perfect moment, and the perfect setting in a quiet forest, with no annoying birds feeling the need to show their displeasure to a man encroaching in their domain. It was completely perfect for Duo's first real kiss. . . .

A walnut came flying through the air and hit the pointed spot on the back of his head, his head moved forward automatically and he found himself tasting of Heero's wonderful, soft lips briefly before teeth collided with teeth. "Ow!" Duo exclaimed, echoed by another pained cry before the two bounced apart.

Another walnut came whizzing towards Duo's head, but Duo moved and instead it hit Heero squarely on the nose.

Heero brought his hand up to his nose automatically and looked dazed. Duo turned and stared in the trees, listening for any sound that would give away his attacker. "You surely have a way with animals," Heero groused. "First it is birds and their... excrement and now, it is squirrels with walnuts." He turned abruptly, a faint flush stealing across his cheeks and started stalking toward the direction of the cottage.

His mind refuse to let go the scene that had just taken place. They kissed, well, not really long but still, lips met lips! Heero kissed another... male! Of course it wasn't his fault, a squirrel caused it, but they were well on their way there anyway.

He was muttering choice recipes of cooking squirrels before another walnut hit him squarely on the ear.

Duo winced and glared at the trees, they had ruined it. Duo's first kiss. . .while lucid that is (Duo had a feeling that he probably had kissed Heero when they were . . . mating).

Stupid Chip! Thank you for that! The animal chittered away in the trees and Duo saw the movement of the leaves as Chip skipped along the branches. Suddenly, a very angry Duo headed straight for the nearest tree and began climbing, "COME BACK HERE CHIP!"

It would have been fine if he wasn't carrying just a tiny weeny extra load right around his belly button. He knew it was a mistake the moment he lost his grip. He was going to die but not only that, he was going to kill their baby as well. He did the only he could think of. He cried out, "Heero!"

Heero turned and ran. Ran towards Duo, with a speed that could only be called unnatural – for a human.

Duo found himself caught and tucked tightly away in Heero's arms. Heero began marching again, before Duo could even assimilate what had just happened. "Heero," the elf protested, "Let me down."

"No, because if I do, you'll find some way to kill yourself or get me brained with nuts."

Duo looked at Heero in exasperation. "I was trying to stop them from hurling the nuts at you."

His shaking hands curled protectively over his growing middle. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing his child or how careless he was. When was he going to learn or remember that he was no longer living for himself? He found it odd that of all times, when he was least like a woman, he knew exactly how a mother felt. Life sure had a great sense of humour.

Heero looked down at Duo, "You're not going to be sick again are you?" Despite the fact that it had been months since Duo had thrown up on Heero, the duke still seemed rather wary of any and all indications that it might happen again.

Duo shook his head and sighed, tucking his face into the side of Heero's neck. Might as well enjoy the ride home. After all, he doubted his legs could carry him home now. The adrenaline rush that had hit him while he'd been falling had left him feeling weak in the knees.

Even in the midst of wild animal sex, Quatre managed to maintain his concern for Duo, especially now that he knew he was going to be an uncle. The high pitched squeal of distress could be heard even before they were in sight of the cottage. Sometimes Duo really hated elven eyesight.

"Duo?" Quatre ran out of the cottage, a sheet covering him.

"What happened?" Trowa raced out as well, he was wearing a shirt and Duo was rather shocked to see that Trowa had rather spindly legs. Perhaps they were not spindly but that they were goosepimply from the cold and it made the overall appearance of a powerful prince rather amusingly awkward.

Duo began to laugh again.

"I'm fine. Heero decided I couldn't walk," he announced, trying to stifle his giggles at the sight of the two messily dressed males.

"You fell from a tree," Heero stressed, rolling his eyes. Well, that was an intelligent thing to say. Trowa and Quatre soon showed Duo what nagging really meant.

Soon, all three men were pulling on Duo to get him inside and into bed. Duo rolled his eyes, he had learned that it was useless struggle – about as effective as an ant lifting an elephant. Heero was soon backed into a corner while his cousin and his cousin's lover tucked the heavy covers high under Duo's chin, offered him a moist towel to 'cool him off' while his temperature was checked. Did they understand that he nearly fell? He sure as hell did not have a fever. Besides, he looked too healthy to have a fever. In fact, it looked as if Duo had put on some weight. Not a lot but enough to give him a slight pot belly. Heero was shocked to realize he found that rather adorable.

Heero felt a small proud smile, it was because of his cooking of course that the elf had been able to gain back the weight he had lost.

Duo stole a glance at Heero, hoping he would come to his rescue. After all, he wasn't hurt at all. Well, jsut his pride but other than that, he really was alright. Heero however seemed rather lost in thought. It was then he felt it. A small tickle around the area of his belly.

What scared him the most was he felt it from the inside.

Duo realized he must've paled because suddenly there were three faces bent over his, "Duo? Is something wrong:

He shot Quatre a frantic look, his mouth gaping open. A tiny squeak escaped but nothing else.

Quatre looked puzzled, and he looked around, "Heero, Trowa - please leave." Heero opened his mouth to protest, but Trowa grabbed Heero by the arm and began pulling him out the door.

Duo felt the movement again jerked, wrapping his arms tightly around his midsection. Quatre's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Oh no, is it the baby?" He laid his hands next to Duo's. "Are you in pain? Please talk to me Duo."

"Not in. . . pain. . ." Duo said uncertainly. "There's just something. . ."

"What?" Quatre asked, confused.

There was another soft flutter tickling Duo's insides before it stoppped.

Duo swallowed and he took in a deep breath. "Something is. . . different - Maybe its because I fell out of the tree?"

Quatre stood, striding quickly to the door. Determination was etched into every line of his face.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked in a small voice, suddenly afraid of being alone.

"I'm going to get help. We don't know whats going on."

Duo eyed him, "And leave me here alone?"

"I'll send Trowa back in, don't worry."

"But. . .but. . ." Soon he was left by himself staring at the door and clutching as his stomach. He never felt so helpless or so lost in his life. He never wanted anything else but to protect his younger brother but he couldn't even protect this fragile life in him. There was something wrong and the baby would die and it would be all his fault and. . .and. . .

Duo winced at his own ineptitude. He couldn't even solve his own problems and now he was supposed to be taking care of another. Another that was completely dependent on him. Even with Quatre's help, it came down to whether Duo was strong enough to protect the child..

Heero must have let himself back in because suddenly strong, warm arms encircled him, soothing him. It was then he realized he was shaking and on the verge of tears. Heero had his face pressed against his hard chest while he whispered nonsense to him. Trowa hovered in the background, wanting to provide comfort, since he knew what what the crux of the problem but he was being backed away by Heero's venomous glare.

When had his cousin become so protective of Duo. . .

When Quatre arrived, several hours later with a very harried Sally in tow, Duo was sleeping. Heero was next to Duo in deep thought, not even noticing Quatre's arrival.

Trowa, on the other hand, never looked more relieved at the healer's presence. "Thank the heavens!"

Sally rushed in, her face white and ragged, "Where is he? What's he.. . He's sleeping?" Sally looked accusingly at Quatre, who it had seemed once again exaggerated just a bit.

"Look he was panicking. He said something was happening! What did you expect me to do?" Quatre gestured helplessly. "You're the expert here."

Sally rolled her eyes and grumbled, "You made it sound like he was in the throes of death." Nonetheless, she moved over to Duo and gently pushed him on the shoulder to awake him. Looking at the humans, she asked, "What happened after Quatre left?"

Heero stared at Sally in confusion, wondering what she was doing here and remained silent.

Trowa stood, "Not much, he was still panicking and seemed worried - but as far as we can tell. . . everyone's alright." Trowa looked at Heero, hoping his cousin wouldn't ask about the term 'everybody.'

Heero shot a sharp glance at his cousin, noting everything but remained stubbornly silent. He clenched his fingers into a fist as he resisted the urge to pick up the sleeping elf's hand and squeeze it reassuringly. But reassuring to whom? He couldn't be certain.

"Damn it, Duo wake up!" Sally shoved rather firmly. She came all this way to see a sleeping elf?

Duo opened his eyes and saw Sally. He seemed really confused for a moment then sat up straight, his hand immediately going to his stomach. "Sally!" He exclaimed, relieved. "There's something wrong with my mphphmf..." He was cut off by Quatre's hand over his mouth.

Quatre looked sweetly at his lover and his cousin. "Trowa, please take Heero home. Now."

Duo looked at Quatre who looked pointedly at Heero.

Trowa understood immediately and took Heero's hand. "Let's leave the lovers alone to do their dirty sexy deeds." Trowa groaned, he had tried to say 'brothers alone.' That stupid curse struck at the worst of times. Heero looked rather shocked and so did Sally. Trowa laughed weakly, "It was a joke."

Sally gasped loudly. "You have a dirty mouth, prince!" She gave him an admonishing look worthy of anyone's mother. "Joke or otherwise."

Trowa looked pointedly at his cousin, who looked pointedly at Sally who looked vaguely amused. Heero tried fighting off Trowa's unyielding arm drawing him away but with each unsuccessful attempt, a low growl started building until a full snarl.

"We are leaving now, don't make me a make it a royal edict." If looks could kill, Trowa would be a pile of smoking ashes right now. But left they did and Trowa was graced with the delightful company of a seething cousin.

"Why did you make me leave? I wanted to find out what was wrong?" Heero said, wrenching his arm out of Trowa's grasp.

"Leave the elves to their... elf things. You are better off not knowing."

"Not knowing what Trowa?" Heero positioned himself in front of his cousin. "Seems like you know? Why can't you tell me whats wrong with Duo?"

Trowa sighed. Heero was itching for a fight. If he was lucky, he would walk away with nothing but bruises. Rather than go threw the tedious argument in which both sides would only get more and more frustrated, Trowa decided to start out right.

Heero stumbled back as a Trowa's killer right hook connected with his jaw.

Heero bent over and threw his shoulder into Trowa's midsection. "What aren't you telling me!" Trowa noted Heero was mercifully avoiding his face. His father would throw a fit if he appeared to court with a black eye. Also Heero knew if he accidentally broke Trowa's jaw, he wouldn't be able to tell him anything either.

Trowa winced, "Don't nose into someone else's business!" Trowa grabbed Heero's waist and threw him backwards. As Heero stumbled, Trowa turned away, hoping to be able to just walk away - though the hope wasn't all that great. He was tackled from behind by his stubborn cousin.

"Tell me," Heero roared. "I have a right to know!"

"Why?" Trowa spat, kicking at Heero.

Heero grabbed Trowa's arm and chickenwinged him, "Because he is my friend, I care about him and he has been sick for months. Tell me."

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Trowa grunted.

Heero let Trowa go suddenly, "He's not dying is he?"

Trowa was about to shake his head but realized that after today's events, he really wasn't sure if Duo was dying or not. Instead, Trowa said, "I am not the one to ask - it's not my place to tell you this."

Heero paused, "Trowa - please."

Trowa paused and shook his head, "I'm sorry Heero."

Trowa walked towards the castle, leaving Heero behind.

XXxxXX

Sally frowned, "Well Duo, I don't _see_ anything wrong with you, but . . . describe what it felt like?"

"It's like this... weird feeling inside my stomach. It felt like when some butterflies tickled my cheek that summer when I fell asleep in the fields." Duo stared at Sally, fear crossing his face. "Is something wrong?" Sally watched him a moment, and then started laughing.

Quatre inched closer. "What? What's so funny?" He gripped Duo's shoulder supportively

"I don't think you need to worry Duo." She calmed herself, "I think that was the baby moving."

Duo sat up straight, "The baby moves?"

Sally felt the urge to slam her head against something. Sure, having a pregnant male elf was odd but having an elf that didn't know that the baby would move when in the womb was completely insane. "Of course the baby moves. Why wouldn't it move?"

Duo looked uncertain, "How was I supposed to know, I've never had a baby before. . ."

Quatre's immediately flew to Duo's middle. "Hey, is it moving? Is it? Is it?" His blue eyes were glittering and there was a joy in them that reminded Duo of a child let loose in a kitchen full of sweets with no adults around.

Duo pulled back a moment and then relaxed, "No, its not moving right now Quatre - sorry."

The look of disappointment on Quatre's face was amusing.

"Don't worry," Sally ensured the two of them. "It's going to move enough for both of you to feel later."

Duo laughed at his brother when Quatre perked up. They were both so relieved that nothing was wrong that they couldn't stay upset for long.

Sally got up. "Can I go home now?"

Quatre nodded guiltily, "Yes, you may."

Duo looked at Quatre, "That sounded awfully highhanded, Quatre" At Quatre's perplexed expression Duo smiled, "I think that you've been spending too much time in court lately."

"Is it my fault that you are not there to break my concentration and make father throw us out of the throne room?"

Duo smiled, "Sorry, poor father. . . no distractions, no breaking valuables. . ." Duo laughed. Neither of them even realized Sally had already quietly left them alone.

Quatre punched Duo in the shoulder, "And now no one to share the 'royal' duties with." Then he brightened. "In a very short time, I will have someone new to corrupt," he smiled, resting his hand on his brother's stomach. "I'm going to be an uncle."

Duo glared at Quatre, "What if I refuse you access to my child?"

"Then I would start hiding all the chocolate," Quatre grinned, unrepentant.

Duo pouted, "Thats fighting dirty."

"That's strategy," Quatre beamed.

"No, its dirty, because I can't wrestle you to the ground and make you cry chicken."

"You never could anyway," Quatre taunted, backing away off the bed.

"Oh? Is that a challenge little brother?"

Quatre smirked, "Put it on my tab."

Duo rose from the bed with an evil gleam in his eyes, pulling with him a large pillow. "Why don't we settle this now?"

When the night was over, Quatre had to remember to order more pillows.

XxXxX

With an irate swipe of her hand, Relena pushed the scrying bowl off her work table. She clenched her hands tightly, threw back her head and screamed. "No! NO! This isn't how it is supposed to be! She's a male now. She can't be pregnant!" Grabbing a jar from the table she smashed it to the floor, "They even kissed! I can't believe he kissed her?"

_Just goes to show. . . You stink,_ Dragon smirked in her mind

You. Shut. Up!" She punctuated each word with the smashing of another piece of pottery. "You did this, you made me slip up in the spell! You made this happen. So you can win your little bet!" Dragon remained silent. "Well, that stupid elf is not getting away with this."

Relena moved toward a heavy tome sitting in a corner of the room. It was her family heirloom away from the stupid stone that now made her life a living hell. It was a book of spells and curses left by her mother. "I'm going to get Heero if it is the last thing I do!"

She looked up 'doppelganger' and perused the spell. "Perfect."

W_hat are you planning, little witch?_ the stone actually sounded wary, even a little... concerned. _That's a dangerous spell_

Relena cackled, "You can't stop this Dragon."

The onyx started glowing softly, vibrating against her skin. _I can try._

"No, you will not interfere this time." Relena said firmly.

_You shouldn't – _

The dragon was cut off when Relena snapped the chain off with a swift jerk of her hand and threw the stone across the room.

It flickered briefly, but Relena paid it no mind. She sat down - knowing it would take every ounce of energy she had to perform this spell. Placing the book in front of her, she began the incantation.

Slowly, her honey blonde locks darkened and lengthened into long shiny chestnut hair. Her skin paled and her ears shimmered as they became pointed. The witch began to shake at the amount of power this was taking. Relena's figure extended and her curves filled in. Her fingers lengthened and her eyes began slowly to turn from blue to amethyst. She shuddered, her eyes shifted back again, turning blue.

"Damn," she whispered, slowly slumping to the floor as exhaustion and darkness slowly overcame her senses. Unable to continue the spell, the young witch collapsed on the floor - no longer Relena the witch, but Duovielle, the elf.

Tbc...

XxxxXX

Well, there goes another chapter. We are steadily marching along with the next one. Please leave us reviews, with criticism or your thoughts or whatever! We love to hear from you!

AnnieTsu


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: (like you don't already know) We do not own Gundam Wing. . . zan'nendesune. . .

Warning: Shounen ai, mpreg, Relena. . .

**CHAPTER 12**

XXxxXX

Duke Heero Yuy was being spied on, he didn't know it – which was odd because usually he was on his guard. Today however, he was just completely unaware. Staring innocently out the window of the hunting lodge; he felt secure. His watcher laughed, having been spying on him quite often lately.

Duo found it soothing – to watch his child's father relax completely and just watch nature. Duo wanted more than anything to blame his stupid burgeoning hormones for this lack of common sense but deep down, he knew it was so much more than that. How could this human, this human whom he had so thoroughly hated, have taken a place of affection in his heart. Duo shook his head, it was more than affection, but he couldn't bring himself to name it

He rested his hand casually on his stomach, smiling softly to himself. He had begun, quite recently, to wonder how his baby would look like, would it be a boy or a girl? He had begun to truly, and utterly think like a female. And this was in the moment he looked nothing like one. Perhaps it was the fate's joke on him.

"What are you smiling at?"

Duo jerked as he realized he was looking down at Heero, who at some point had crossed the room and was now hunkered before him. "What?"

Heero smiled, just a small lift of the side of lips, but that was enough to soften his entire expression. Duo stared, unable to believe this was the countenance of the same man he had thrown into the pool all those months ago, and who he had hated with such heat. Where had his disgust for this human gone? Where had it all disappeared to? Perhaps it had something to do with Heero no longer staring so lustfully at his hair all the time. Duo chuckled, well, maybe not just his hair. Of course right now, there wasn't anything past his hair to stare at.

"What's wrong with you?" Heero asked, now a little concerned. However, that little smile had yet to disappear. He reached forward and touched Duo's forehead softly. "Are you sick? Do you need a healer or something?"

Duo shook his head, "I'm not dying Heero. Just because I stare off into space doesn't mean I'm at death's door." Oh yeah, Heero had also become rather protective. Think mother bear and cub. It didn't bother Duo usually so he didn't argue with Heero – who seemed convinced that something terrible was wrong with him.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Heero shook his head, and helped Duo up. Suddenly, he froze, realizing what he just said. His face flamed bright red before he quickly stuttered out a correction. "I mean. . .let's get you to bed. . .uh. . .I mean, I want you in bed. . .wait. . .damn it, I mean you should be in bed right now. . . I – shit. . ."

Duo felt this weird little flutter in his chest. And Heero wasn't even cursed.

Heero cleared his throat. "I think you look tired, you should be resting in bed and not..."

"Sitting at the table eating fruit?" Duo laughed softly. "Heero, I am not sick. . ." Any longer, he thought. After the worse of the morning sickness had passed, he now felt as healthy as a bull, with an appetite to match.

Heero gave him a piercing stare, "Aren't you?" Duo shifted uncomfortably. "You've been sleeping more than is normal and well you were dizzy a few times. . ."

"I. . .erm. . .don't get much sleep because your cousin and his lover are loud enough to wake the dead some nights?"

Heero looked incredulous, but something in Duo's face must've prompted Heero not to ask anymore, so he laughed a little and turned away. He turned down the covers and patted the bed invitingly. "If that is so, you should be resting more now since they are out giving the animals sleepless afternoons and. . ." He shuddered, having happened on his cousin and his lover engaging in some activity or other in the middle of the damn forest. ". . .nightmares for weeks to come."

Duo waddled slightly to the bed, holding back a smile. He knew exactly what Heero meant. His brother was completely inhabited when it came to physical contact. Apparently, he had converted Trowa into an 'every time, every place' sort of lover.

Duo vowed that he would never, ever do that.

"Heero, I'm not tired." Duo insisted, feeling a full blown pout coming on. Heero stared at the elf before him, his lips pursed adorably. He wasn't sure how or when but that little pointy eared person had managed to wiggle his way into his affections.

For the first time in his life, Heero Yuy actually cared about someone other than his closest friends, other than his family. Other than someone he had known for more than ten years. He really wanted to believe that love spells did exist, to soften a person's heart, to bolster a person's regard for someone, because other than that, he really didn't – couldn't – comprehend why he cared for the well being of this elf that much.. So even as he was driven to distraction worrying about him, he was just as equally distracted about why he cared so much.

Heero sent the elf a soft pleading look, one that had always got him his way. And true enough, Duo caved as he did many times before. The elf climbed into bed muttering softly about evil blue puppy eyes and drew the covers over himself. Heero smiled, thinking of how wholesome and... well fed Duo looked now, compared to just weeks ago. The elf even had a nicely rounded tummy now, thanks to his diligent care. Heero found that extremely adorable. He realized with a shock that he liked almost everything about the elf.

Heero suddenly felt uncomfortable about what he was thinking about Duo and tried to change the subject. "Have you, um, heard from Elle recently?" Duo's head shot straight up, it had been a while since Heero had asked about Elle. Heero resisted the urge to hit his head against something hard as he watched the bright light slowly fade from Duo's eyes. But he was confused as well? What was wrong about asking about his sister?

Duo looked down, picking at the cover with his fingers. He caressed his stomach unconsciously, soothing his child. "Why?" He bit his lip uncertainly. It seemed to always come back to Elle. He knew it was irrational. He was Elle yet, he felt insanely jealous of his once other self. Why did Elle interest Heero so much? Was there nothing he could offer Heero as Duo instead of Elle?

Heero bit his lip, "Oh no reason. . . just forget I asked."

Leaning towards Heero, Duo asked again, "Why?"

"I just thought, well I mean she is your sister. . . right?" The duke stuttered, "Conversation starter?"

"You don't have to lie to me Heero," Duo's long braid was hanging over his shoulder, and he saw Heero's eyes momentarily flicker to the braid and watch it. Duo continued to look at Heero's face, but not his eyes, his lips. . .

Heero wondered how he got into this predicament. Suddenly, he really wished he never even mentioned Elle. Actually, he really couldn't remember what exactly he found so enticing of the elf maiden he spied bathing in the waterfall so many months back. Perhaps it was her eyes, her soft violet eyes, those that look so much like Duo's, her soft skin, that looked so much like Duo's, her soft, soft lips, those that looked so much like... Duo's...

Without meaning to, Heero found he had decided to test just how like Elle's lips Duo's were. He leaned in closer. Duo licked his lips nervously, his attention riveted on Heero's lips, wondering how they would taste, moving over his own. He leaned forward...

Later, when Duo's mind was clear again, he would remember how delicious Heero's lips did taste, how soft the were, caressing his own, and how wonderful it was when Heero's tongue gently began exploring his own. But for now, he was really rather preoccupied with the whole momentous occasion in itself.

"What the HELL are you doing!" Both man and elf jumped back in shocked surprise.

The door bounced back against the door. Heero's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the person he had been so. . .diligently searching for.

Duo's breath similarly caught in his throat. It stayed caught there too, he felt himself get lightheaded from lack of breath. He finally remembered to breathe and then stood shakily. "Who the hell are you?"

Heero stood and walked towards the woman at the door. "Elle?"

"Yes Heero, I'm sorry I hadn't returned yet, but I was just so embarrassed." She put her hands to her pale cheeks and looked down.

Heero walked to her and took her hands. Odd, he felt completely rational while looking at her, before it had always been a case of near insanity when he saw her. Perhaps he was getting old. "No, I should be the one who is embarrassed. I let the situation happen. I would be very pleased, to have you as my duchess," Heero smiled sweetly, but it started to falter. Isn't this exactly what he had wanted?

"Heero! Thats not Elle!" Heero turned to Duo, who was looking very pale, standing and pointing at his bewitching elf lover. Heero started towards Duo, concerned, but Elle beat him to it.

"Brother, you need rest. You are not well. You know you shouldn't be up." Heero looked at her, so it was true. Duo wasn't well. She tried to lead Duo to the bed but he was resisting.

"Heero! Thats not...!" 'Elle" pushed him more forcefully, making him stumble, "Let me go! I don't know who you are but..." Duo pulled back, resisting being led like a horse to pasture.

Heero felt slightly alarmed, "Duo this is your sister, she's trying to help you."

Violet eyes shimmered for a second, turned quickly to blue and flashed back to violet. "Come brother," 'Elle' gritted through her teeth.

He stared at the proceedings almost numbly, detached. From the moment the door sprang open, he felt like his world was underwater. Everything he did seemed to be with much effort, almost as if being. . .directed, led. But he wanted this, he wanted more than anything to have Elle as his duchess. . .right?

Heero shook his head firmly. Of course he did. Of course, and the feeling of uncertainty vanished. But what was wrong with Duo, "Elle? What is the matter with Duo?" Duo hadn't acted this irrational before. . .except well, when he tried to. . .do those acrobatics in his room and put the duck feathers in his hair. . .

Elle turned to Heero, after half shoving Duo onto the bed. "Nothing, nothing is wrong with him. It's just that he forgotten his potion." She looked infinitely sad. "Insanity runs rampant in the male side of our family."

That didn't sound quite right, Duo had been perfectly sane for these past five months since he'd last seen Elle. "I don't think he's insane, Elle. . ."

"Heero! Don't go with her, she's not my sister! Please, Heero!" Duo didn't dare struggle under the imposter's deceptively strong restraining hands. He had his baby to think about. He couldn't hurt his baby, their baby for the world. But she. . .this thing, she was going to take Heero away from him, take Heero away from his baby.

'Elle' swung a venomous look at Duo before an evil calculative smile curved her lips. Duo shuddered, wondering if he would ever look that evil when he was female.

Duo pulled back, "Please Heero. . ."

Elle turned to Heero, "Please don't believe him. I cannot believe he pulled this trick again."

"Trick...?" Heero uttered, shaking his head. It felt like it was full of cobwebs some how. Something was stopping him from thinking straight. He just couldn't think straight.

He looked at Elle, the one who was perfect, exactly as he wanted her. Never crazy, never dancing around in his room, never force feeding him berries. Heero closed his eyes tightly. "What trick?"

"The last time someone tried to court me, my brother tried to steal him away. He could never bear to see me with someone other than him."

Suddenly a rush of images flew back at him. The kiss in the woods, the way Duo snuggled against him when he carried him home, the times Duo asked Heero to stay and talk to him, how he avoided the mention of Elle's name. . . Unreasonable rage flooded him. He leveled a glare at the elf on the bed. "You. . .lied! You seduced me. You did it from the start!"

Duo cowered into the pillows, "That is not Elle! She is lying to you!"

Elle swung back to Duo, pinning him with a cold calculative stare. It was one full of death, it made his skin crawl. Whatever made this replica of him was nothing benevolent. This person actually meant him harm. "Brother, please, stop this. You are hurting all of us," Elle said, her voice honey sweet and reasonable but her hard eyes spoke of something different altogether

Heero glared at Duo, feeling terribly betrayed. "How could you Duo?"

Elle turned to the duke, "Don't blame him Heero, he just wants to be with me too. Its time for him to let go." 'Elle' moved to Heero's side and took his arm into her hands and stood there loyally.

Heero felt whatever familial feelings for the elf currently reclined on the bed wash away with a tide of disgust, and anger. "I cannot believe that I thought you were someone I could come to care about, be friends with. All you wanted were to break up your sister and me."

"Heero, no. . ." Duo tried, but the rest of what he wanted to say died in his throat. "Please, Heero. . ." Duo wanted to scream to argue, but something in Heero's eye made Duo think any effort on his part would be futile. He felt angry he rose from the bed again, "Get out! Leave! If you are going to be so stupid. . . just – just. . .LEAVE!" The adrenaline left Duo's body swiftly, and he flopped back onto the bed.

He wanted to reason with Heero, but couldn't bring himself to look in those eyes again. Instead, he threw the covers over his head, cowering there, huddling there until the sound of footsteps faded from his range of hearing. Then he sobbed. For what he cried he wasn't sure at the time but he did know he hurt, his heart hurt. Something had been torn from him.

He sat up, feeling loneliness press down on him as his eyes met only an empty room. He had not been alone like this for months now. Heero had always been around. A soft movement from the child reminded him that he would never be alone. It was a soft admonishment, but it served to wake him up from his depression.

Duo looked around and took in a deep breath. It would do him no good to stay here. He _couldn't_ stay here.

But where should he go? There was no one left in this world who knew who he was. And he didn't want to be here when Quatre and Trowa came back. He didn't want to deal with the questions, and the subsequent murder of Heero Yuy by his own cousin. He had to leave.

"But where shall we go, little one?" He asked his baby softly. Even as he wondered about his intended location, he began packing, gathering some random clothes - the few that fit - and some food. Perhaps he could just take off down the road - away from the castle.

The road that Sally would always arrive from. Maybe he could stop there for a while. Maybe she needed some help that Duo could provide. Maybe he could stay there until the baby was born. Maybe, maybe, maybe. . .

Within the hour, a ghostly silence descended on the hunting retreat. There would no longer be sounds of laughter, sounds of people moving in and out of the house. It was as if the life had been sucked out of there and the surrounding forest mourned.

XXxxXX

Quatre giggled a little as he manipulated the handle to the hunting lodge. It was dark inside so he assumed his sibling was sleeping. Trying to quiet his giggles, he pushed open the door. Trowa followed him inside, planning only on staying to make sure everything was alright before leaving.

Suddenly a hand landed familiarly on the elf's bottom, caressing it softly. "Trowa!" Quatre hissed, trying to still his chuckles. "Duo is probably sleeping!"

Trowa grabbed his lover and pushed him against the wall. "Then we shall have to be very quiet, shalln't we?"Quatre looked frantically towards where Duo camped out. The bed was obviously empty

His smooth forehead creased in confusion. Duo wasn't on the bed. Why wasn't he on the bed? Thinking wasn't any easier with Trowa was doing his damnest, and succeeding, in distracting the sanity out of him. He bit back a groan at the sensation of a warm tongue running down his throat

"Wait, Trowa. Just a moment" With all his willpower, Quatre put a restraining hand on Trowa's chest and staved him off. "Something is wrong," he said, pushing at his insistent lover when Trowa merely increased his efforts. "Where's Duo?

Trowa groaned, "Probably in bed."

"Except he's not." Quatre pulled himself away from Trowa. "Help me look for him." Trowa swiveled his gaze toward the empty bed, his sharp eyes taking in other details. Details that started creating panic in his chest. Yes, his lover's instinct was right. Something was wrong.

The bed was made, Duo's clothes weren't on the floor. The table was cleared and the chairs were all in place around the table. The extra food seemed to be missing. It hadn't been this neat since before Duo arrived. Quatre lit a candle, the small flame illuminating the interior of the cottage 1 and a gasp escaped him. "Where's Duo? Where's my sist... brother?" He ran around the room, foolishly looking for Duo in the plant pot and under the table. "Trowa. . .?"

"Stay here, I am going to get Heero. He probably knows where Duo went. Maybe he brought Duo home with him?" Even as Trowa said it, it sounded false and empty.

Quatre sniffed condescendingly."As if your cousin would so something like that. All he wanted was my 'sister'. Not Duo."

"Heero really does care for Duo. You know that too, or you wouldn't be so willing to leave Duo in my cousin's care." Trowa didn't like the tone his lover had taken on but even he couldn't argue with what his elf had said. "I will find Heero."

"I'm coming with you," Quatre said.

Trowa looked at his lover then glanced around the room, "But what if Duo comes back?" The tall prince sighed, "Somebody needs to stay here and wait. . ."

"We could leave him a note." Quatre's eyes narrowed to slits. "Besides, I am not just going to wait behind like I am the wife. I might look like I am waff, but I assure you, I can kick your ass any time of the day." His chest heaved as he uttered this threat. When it came to family, when it came to Duo, Quatre was willing to sacrifice anything.

Trowa put up his hands in surrender. "Whatever you want, but I still think you ought to leave a note or something. . ."

Quatre nodded and turned, there was no parchment, so instead, Quatre took off his cloak and draped it over his chair, "That way he'll know I won't be gone long." Trowa nodded and the two of them made their way into the night toward the palace.

When they reached Trowa's home, Quatre was a little surprised to see the amount of activity still buzzing around the castle. It was rather late and usually, there would be only the guards awake. When Trowa passed through the gates, only one of the guards seemed to notice and bow to him. Trowa looked vaguely annoyed.

"What's going on in there?" He snapped at the guard.

"Si...Sire," the guard stuttered. "His Grace returned with a bride tonight. And it's an elf!"

Quatre gasped, and then burst into a large smile, "Trowa, maybe Heero fell in love with Duo and she turned back!" The jubilant elf turned to the guard, "What did the elf look like?

The guard was staring at Quatre with wide eyes and getting impossibly wider by the second. "Y. . .you – " his was riveted by the two delicately pointed ears. "You're an elf too!"

Trowa groaned, remembering too late they had left Quatre's cloak back at the cottage and the elf was currently uncovered. Quatre rolled his eyes, "Very good you get a gold star; now what did the other elf look like?"

The guard snapped back to attention. "She had... er... long chestnut hair, unusual coloured eyes, obviously in love with the Duke and she had a very, VERY. . ." He stuttered, "Um, lithe body."

Quatre frowned at the guard, noting that he was almost drooling at the description of his sister. No one drooled over his sister.

"Lithe? Like thin, graceful?" Trowa asked, watching the guard carefully.

They guard answered, "Yes, well. . . maybe not so graceful but slim!" The prince stared intently at the guard, getting a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "She, uh, really filled out that gown nicely." He winked.

Quatre reached out and slapped the guard across the face. "Do not ever stare at my sister that way! Ever! Or you will feel the edge of my blade across your neck!" With that, he took off running toward the castle, eager to be reunited with his sister once more.

Trowa stared at the quickly disappearing Quatre before his mind connected the dots about what the guard told them. Then he realized what was wrong. "Shit! Quatre, wait!" He took off after his blond lover.

Quatre had no idea where he was going. He had come through the castle before, but as to where to begin looking for Duo? No clue. Of course, that didn't stop him from running straight up the steps and opening random doors. Needless to say, he drew quite a bit of attention. The castle gossips exploded – two elves in one day!

Trowa chased frantically after Quatre. He needed to warn his lover before they found Duo. But where the hell had he gone to? One minute he was running up the steps the next he had vanished into thin air. "Quatre!" He called out.

Quatre pulled open a door onto a bedchamber. Within were two people embracing - he was going to leave quietly (not in the least embarrassed) when he saw the familiar swish of chestnut hair. "Duo?" When the person didn't turn, he repeated again, louder. "Duo?"

One of them turned, his eyes were venomous, "Duo isn't here."

"Heero?"

"He is a lying bastard that kept me away from my future intended," Heero continued, turning the other person to face Quatre. "Meet my future Duchess, Elle."

Quatre gasped, taking a step back as he drank in the almost identical features of his sister. "Wh – who are you?" Something felt wrong, something felt like it was creeping across like skin, prickling uncomfortably. Just who was this? She looked like Duo, but Quatre knew. . .he knew. . ."What happened to the baby!" He blurted before he realized what he said, shocked at seeing the flat waist.

"Elle" laughed, "I don't know who you are or what you are talking about."

Heero frowned. "What are you talking about Quatre?"

"The baby! There was a baby and. . .it was yours and. . ." Quatre looked at them both rather helplessly.

Elle started to panic a little. "Wh – what are you talking about? What baby? You must have been dreaming."

Trowa burst into the room a second later and took in the scene before him.

"You're not Duo. . ." Quatre said quietly, almost to himself.

"Of course not," Heero snapped. "I don't want to ever hear that scheming, manipulating elf's name in my presence ever again."

Quatre's chest began heaving in panic, "What did you do to Duo?" He lunged forward, but Trowa grabbed him.

"Quatre, love, please, stop this," Trowa covered his lover's mouth with his hand. He didn't know what was going on but he knew now more than anything, finding Duo was most important. Heero got himself into this mess and he can very well get himself out of it.

Quatre turned around to Trowa, "No, I am not going to stop. Duo's missing Trowa ,and now Heero is here with some floozy who sort of looks like Duo. Somethings wrong and its his fault. . . again!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Duo's not missing, Duo's back at the lodge," Heero said heatedly, and as an afterthought, "And Elle is not a floozy!" He was confused and yet at the same time, he couldn't control a small bubble of panic that was surfacing when Quatre said those two golden words: 'Duo's missing'.

The blonde elf turned on him, "No, he's not!" Quatre clenched his fists and turned to "Elle" "Who the hell are you?"

Elle frowned, uncertainty crossing her expression. Who was this elf, who was this person that knew she was not who she was supposed to be? She sidled up to Heero, consciously seeking protection. "Heero, I'm frightened. Please, protect me."

Heero's eyes became dark and dangerous, "Leave. . ."

Trowa finally broke. His green eyes flashed with green fire. "Do not presume to tell me what I can or cannot do in my own home, Duke Yuy. You are here by my – by our forbearance. Do not forget that this belongs to us. Everything you own belongs to us. We will not tolerate such disrespect to our mate. You had better watch your tongue, Duke Yuy."

Quatre gaped at his lover. It was not often that Trowa invoked the royal plural and when he did. . . His lover was due for some serious gratitude later. . .in private.

Heero backed up a bit, startled, but it didn't last long. He narrowed his eyes again and glared. Quatre looked at 'Elle' and at Heero. They were useless. He turned, whipping around in such an aristocratic manner, that no doubt all in the room felt unworthy to be in the elf prince's presence and he marched out.

Trowa narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Wipe that glare off your face before we wipe it off for you." He turned and left without another word, trailing in his lover's wake.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked cautiously, as his elf prince stalked off.

He found his elf standing at the end of the corridor, leaning against the stone walls. Dejection and worry were all wrapped up in his stance. "Quatre?" He called out softly, reaching out for him. As soon as he touched Quatre's shoulder, the elf turned and buried his face into Trowa's chest. He was shaking horribly and it took Trowa a while to realize his elf was crying. Sighing heavily, Trowa's arms curled around Quatre and he dropped a kiss on the elf's fair hair. "Little one, I am not sure what happened in there, or who that elf was, but everything will turn out alright. I will make sure of it."

"Somethings very wrong Trowa, I don't know what, but I know it is. I can feel it. Somethings been wrong since I first heard her screaming in her bedchamber. Now Duo's missing and pregnant and there's an impostor. Who, might I add, is definitely not an elf."

Trowa pulled back and stared at Quatre. "Not an elf? How can you be so sure? She looked like one."

"She wasn't Trowa, she was a human. She was too tense, she wasn't. . . in tune with the world around her. Besides, no elf would ever be foolish enough to impersonate royalty."

"Then who could she be?"

Quatre shrugged, dashing away his tears. "I don't give a damn! I just want to find Duo! He's out there alone and pregnant," He sighed deeply and leaned against Trowa again. "I want Duo."

Trowa tightened his arm around Quatre's shoulders, "I know, we'll find him. If we send out people now they are bound to overcome him on the roads."

"What makes you think he took the roads?"

The human prince shrugged. "It's as good a place to start as any."

Quatre nodded, "I suppose you're right. I will begin looking in the woods near the cottage. And I doubt he would have, but if he was . . . upset enough he might - MIGHT - have gone home. . ." Trowa squeezed he lover, who sounded so incredibly hopeless.

"Don't worry, we will find him. We will find him," Trowa said optimistically.

XXxxXX

1 – I love how one small candle will illuminate the interior of a big room. . . . Yes, that is sarcasm.

Dun Dun dunnnn. . . Thank you reviewers one and all. We are so glad that you are enjoying our story. Please feel free to leave criticism! We enjoy reading your reviews as much as we enjoy writing! Thank you so much! Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Annie: To Keiichisei: I am studying elementary ed – with a minor (if I can wing it) of Japanese and I hope to teach English in Japan. (at least for a little while.)

:glomps you all: Keep reviewing to help keep us up late at night to write. (Tsu and I are 13 hours different so our writing is limited to morning and evening)

AnnieTsu


End file.
